The Maid of Onett High
by LordLenne
Summary: Ness is a normal high school boy trying to spend his daily student days while in the presence of Luka, the school's most beautiful girl who serves Porky Minch, the handsome, high class son of the principal. However, Ness accidentally discovers Luka's darkest secret: she's actually a boy. Ness harem with...?
1. The Maid's Secret

Chapter 1: The Maid's Secret

"Big brother, it's morning!"

_No, let me sleep more…_

"Come on, you're going to be late!"

_Shut up, please…_

"**WAKE UP."**

_No_—_AGH!_

My eyes burst open to find that Tracy struck me in the stomach with her iron fist. Both ends of my body sprung up, while I could feel my intestines being crushed.

"God, darn it Tracy!" I called to her. "That was too harsh today!"

"Of course it was!" she protested. "You're always like this every morning! You need to stop sleeping in and get going or else you'll do badly in school!"

"Fine, fine." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, while at the same time trying to let my stomach recover from pain.

"I'll go get breakfast ready then!" She frolicked out of my room.

_It's been like this every day since I started high school. Every morning I am woken up by my little sister's loving assaults. Thank god it was __only__ just a punch today. _

_Though, everything she does hurts like hell. I should be grateful, though, because she pretty much helped me build the endurance I needed for sports._

After changing into my mandatory school uniform, I headed downstairs to see that Tracy was already eating her food. She was eating vigorously, swallowing every piece of steak quickly as if she chewed at lightning-speed.

"Tracy, you eat too much," I told her.

"I'm fine!" she managed to say as she ate. "You should eat up before your's gets cold!"

I took another deep breath out of weariness. I sat down to join her for breakfast, but she stood up firmly the second I picked up my knife. She grabbed her bag and began rushing towards the front door.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry today!" she said. "Pick up my plate for me, okay big brother?" She left without giving me time to respond.

I looked at her plate, stained with the brown grease that she did not need to slurp up. Realizing I was still running on time, I ate my pre-made breakfast quickly.

With each piece I picked up with my fork, I savored the tender, juicy lukewarm steak. The flavor just danced on my tongue!

I put away the plates and silverware in the sink to be washed later by either Tracy or I—whoever got home first. After ensuring I had what I needed, I headed out the door and began walking to school.

I joined up on the main path that led to the school, where all the other students arriving out of their neighborhood streets were walking as well. As I walked, I let my eyes wander to see guys being friendly with each other. In addition, I saw girls in front of me chatting with each other. I slowed my pace a little to keep my distance, and then continued minding my own business, letting myself watch a usual morning roll by.

"Yo, Ness!" called a familiar voice. A hand was put on my shoulder before I could turn my head. When I did, I saw familiar-sized hands, of which I assumed to be the older of my two male friends in my high school life.

"Claus?" I called out to him. He caught up to my side and began walking with me.

"How was your morning?" he asked, knowing about my daily routine.

I sighed, "She punched me in the stomach today."

"Ouch—well, at least she didn't hit your trophies again," he commented, referring to my most painful experience about a month ago.

"Yeah…that was terrible."

We were nearing the entrance of the school. Directly in front of us, a semicircle of males and females aligned their selves next to the road. More students had come rushing from behind us, as if they wanted to join the wait too. They were all waiting for one of two certain people.

On cue, a black limousine rolled by on the road behind us. Instant gasps, squeals and chatter upon seeing the approaching vehicle. The limo stopped at the designated spot where the students had gathered.

Claus and I stopped and watched the scene unfold. We knew who to expect.

"Oh, they're here!" Claus said, excitedly. He too, had similar expressions as the other students. I, on the other hand, could care less.

The passenger seat of the car opened, and out came a blonde-haired servant in a rather unique maid dress. She was one who has gained the most attention from all of the students of the school. She exited gracefully and went to open the other door of the limo, where the son of the school began stepping out.

He was blonde-haired as well, although finely cut and in a well-groomed uniform. He took the hand of his maid and elegantly stepped out of the car. He made a grateful expression to his maid. "Thank you, Luka," he charmingly said, causing the females to squeal even louder.

"Porky Minch," I mumbled, recognizing the male.

Claus dropped to a daydreaming tone, "Yeah, but his maid though…"

The maid, attracting all of the attention at the moment, bowed her head as Porky let go of her hand, stepping ahead. "Luka" was what she was best known as—a name seemingly petite, but gave her the cuteness or prettiness every student adored.

"Isn't she just beautiful?" Claus said with love-filled eyes.

"That'd be the eighteenth time you asked me that," I stated.

"I'm so jealous of Porky," Claus added. "I want a maid like Luka!"

I sighed, "It's really surprising how there's still butlers and maids these days."

"Huh?"

"Seriously, why does a regular high school guy like Porky need a maid anyways?" I questioned, walking ahead.

"Oh, you know why. Porky isn't just an ordinary guy—he's someone from the high-class Minch family, and he's the son of the principal!"

"_And absolute dominator over us sophomores…"_ I mumbled. "Even so, why bring a maid to school…?"

The school day went by with constant ogling over Porky and Luka. Luka was not a student, but had official permission to stay by Porky's side throughout the day.

During class, when Porky was picked to read a selection of text from the book, Luka spoke in his stead, and with perfect tongue. Guys and girls squealed.

During athletics, Luka elegantly kneeled and handed Porky a towel when she saw him sweating. Guys and girls squealed.

During lunch, Luka remained a perfect posture standing beside Porky as he ate his food, waiting for any command. Guys and girls squealed.

During a bathroom break... Luka waited outside until Porky exited, and handed him a sanitizing wipe cloth. Guys and girls squealed.

From afar, I stared in disappointment, with some surprise hanging from my expression. "This is really unbelievable…"

After Luka raised her head, Porky lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, Luka," he said. "You seem to feel unclean."

"Do I?" Luka responded. "My apologies, master. I haven't…cleaned up for a while."

"I understand," Porky said. "I give you permission to leave me for a while."

"I see. Thank you very much. Please excuse me." Luka bowed her head again and turned around. With a steady head, and hands crossed, she began walking towards my direction.

_Oh shit_, I thought. She got closer to me with each step. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._

I was too busy thinking of how to escape her path until she reached my proximity.

"Oh?" Luka sounded, staring right at me. With a gentle smile, she politely stated, "Excuse me."

A normal response would be to normally step aside for the kind lady to go through. I, however, jumped out of the way and stuck to the wall of the hall, keeping a keen eye on the girl. She looked at me with a little confusion, but didn't pay any more mind and continued walking past me towards the stairs area. I pushed myself away from the wall and watched the maid leave down the stairs.

_That was close,_ I told myself.

"…Ness," said Claus' voice. He was right behind me.

"What?" I responded.

"…I saw that," he said.

"Saw what?"

Claus nudged an eyebrow. "Hey, are you…?"

Before Claus could finish, two female classmates were walking in my direction. I didn't notice them until they had called to me. "Oh, Ness!" one of the girls said. "You have a piece of string on your shoulder!"

In surprise, I turned quickly, but didn't react fast enough to make myself move out of the way. I saw that her hand was reaching for my shoulder. My nerve reflexes acted for me, however, and made my legs scramble backwards, letting my mouth sound a yell in the process. Claus was also taken by surprise and went along with me to prevent himself from being pushed away by me.

I caught the attention of every student in the hallway of our vicinity. I looked around to see cautious eyes glaring at me. It was as if they were judging me immediately.

"So it is true," Claus stated.

"What?" I questioned.

Claus turned me around, and firmly placed his hands on my shoulders. He took a deep breath.

"**YOU LIKE BOYS!"**

"**EHHHHHHH?!"** screamed everyone.

I shouted back immediately. **"WRONG!"**

Claus crossed his arms. "Come on, Ness! You don't talk to the girls in our class—you don't even try to approach them, and, you quickly jump back from every girl that tries gets near you. It's only logical to think that you don't like girls."

"That's not true—" I tried to say.

"You just tried to get away from Luka, the most beautiful girl in this school!" He sighed. "Man, Ness, we used to be so close that we'd even share our porn with each other…when did you ever change?"

"Don't say something like that out loud!" I responded. I could feel the disgusted eyes continue to glare at my back. I turned around to see that their uncomforted selves only made me feel worse. I needed to get away, quick.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" I exclaimed publically. I turned away from everyone and headed down the stairway. When reaching the ground floor, I continued to dash recklessly until I bumped into someone.

"Oof!"

"Ouch!"

Both of us fell backwards. I grunted in a little pain. "Sorry!" I said quickly. I tried to open my eyes. I saw another boy, who somehow had a similar hairstyle as mine, trying to recover from the accident.

"Ow, ow, ow…" he was rubbing his head. "That really hurt, you know!" He opened his eyes and threw his words at me, but after a second of recognizing my face, his expression changed. "Oh! I know you."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he said. "You're that homosexual, Ness, aren't you?"

"WRONG!" I responded quickly. "I'm not a homosexual!"

He giggled. "No need to deny it! I think it's great to be so adventurous like you!" His face remained happy until he realized something. "Oh, that's good! Maybe that could be a new story for me." He took out a notepad from his pocket and began writing in it. "Hm, Adventurous Homosexual of Onett High. With bloodthirsty chimeras and magical flying ponies, too!"

"What kind of story is that?!" I exclaimed. I took a quick breath. "Well, nice meeting you, but I gotta get going somewhere."

"Nice meeting you too! I'm Ninten, by the way," he told.

"All right…see you, Ninten," I said. He waved at me while I turned and ran from the scene.

I didn't know where I was going. I kept running through the school trying to find a safe place to hide in. I thought I could sit back somewhere until the rumors die out, but that probably won't be likely. Still, I wanted to be alone for a while, so I kept exploring.

Somehow, I found myself in the athletics section of the school—my favorite place to be in every day, since it was connected to baseball. Other than that, the currently lonely hallways made it perfect for thinking about things in peace and solitude.

All I really wondered about was how to successfully eliminate the rumors spreading about me. How could I successfully do it? It was impossible. It's super difficult for me to talk to a girl, let alone try to approach them. I had my reasons, but it was a secret of mine that I never disclosed to anyone.

"So I'm going to be labeled a homosexual for the rest of my high school life, huh?" I said out loud. Not that I'm particularly for it, but I wonder how a homosexual guys lives life? Do they think about guys every day or something, instead of girls? Come to think of it, I haven't met one in my whole life as a student. So I'm guessing they're rare people. It must be a hard time trying to find someone to go out with, then. …I kind of pity them.

During all of my thinking, I ended up at the boys' locker room for general gym class. There should be no one here at all since all gym classes were over, and no one else would come here again for the day unless someone were in after school athletic clubs, and that would not happen for a few more hours. I had an urge to relieve myself too, so I entered.

I headed to the toilets and tended to my business. Finishing up, I headed to the sink area to wash up. For some reason, however, I heard the sound of running water. I thought someone was washing their hands, but upon entering, no one was there. I listened again—I heard more running water, and what I thought to believe was the sprinkling splatter of shower water. Behind me was the locker area, and through a small archway was the showering area, where hot steam was flowing out of. I was a little curious as to who would be here at this time—showering at that—so I decided to take a quick peek.

As I walked forward, I considered my actions. Was what I was going to do prove my homosexuality? I grinned and denied it. I was only curious as to who was here, and that was it. I wasn't going to look down at their bodies or anything.

I passed by the sitting lockers and benches. I saw a black dress hanging off a bench as I continued to head to the showers.

Wait, what?!

I stepped backwards to look at the black dress. It wasn't just black—it had white fancy frills too, in the style of a maid's dress, I suppose. Now, why is a maid's dress in the males locker room?

Upon closer examination, I recognized the distinguishing pattern on the dress. I saw it many times today.

It was...Luka's dress!

What is it doing here, though? I remembered that someone was still showering. Could it be that Luka was showering here? If that was true, why is she in the males' locker room?

I thought of many possible reasons that would act with an answer. I agreed on the most plausible one: Luka was probably waiting for a guy to spring onto her. And that guy could be me! It was a chance to prove that I wasn't a homosexual. I wouldn't do anything too harsh—maybe a quick peek won't hurt.

I still had an issue of trying to approach a girl, though. Oh, but if I recall correctly, the showers had small stalls. It didn't block the upper area for guys, and so Luka's chest would be exposed. I guess that would be enough.

I knew there was a little wall that extended beyond the arch way, and if I hear correctly, Luka was using a shower on the opposite wall, and a little farther away. I could poke my head out enough to see.

I stepped towards the showers, having second thoughts. What I was doing was wrong in general. But, it was Luka's fault for being in the males' room when she is a girl, so she left herself vulnerable. I guess it makes it her fault and not mine. I could reason that I thought it was a guy friend, should I have to reason with somebody. It was too late to go back now: I already reached the archway.

As planned, I poked my head out slowly and saw hot moisture coming from one of the stalls far from the entrance. There she was—Luka's blonde hair hung down to her shoulders. She was facing the wall.

I focused on her upper body, but could only see the side and back of it for now. It was shiny pale, and slim, perhaps average. From afar, I would say that it was a very nice body.

Within a few more seconds, I heard the squeaking of a metal dial being turned off. The running water stopped, and Luka sighed very loudly. "Whew!" she said. "That felt great."

Something was a little off. Her voice seemed…deeper. Not too deep like mine, but…it wasn't her normal, high tone.

She grabbed her towel and wrapped it only around her waist—not her upper body. It was an act that only guys would do. Was she trying to act like a guy, or did she believe it wasn't necessary to cover her whole body thinking that she was just the only one here?

Without any more time for me to figure out the answer, Luka opened the stall door and began heading my way. The steam was a little too thick for me to see any more of her whole body, and so I had to abandon the mission before it was too late. She was already rather close, and I needed to get out before she sees or hears me. I tried to push myself away using the wall extension, but I slipped, and pulled myself upward and prevented myself from falling forward. However, it left me out in the open.

I yelped a little noise as I sprung forward.

"H-Ha…?" was the next sound I heard, coming directly from my right ear.

Luka was standing next to me, staring at my presence. She looked panicked, as if about to scream. I almost panicked too, knowing that she was going to misunderstand. I was about to speak, until my eyes averted to her body. She had a flat chest, like it was a guy's. No booming breasts, but that was okay for me. My eyes continued to trail down her body, even though I told myself to stop.

It was irresistible. I couldn't help peeking since I was already so close. I saw that the towel had slipped slightly downwards and Luka was trying to hold it in place, but it failed. I could see her lower area.

…

…Girls aren't supposed to have _those_ parts, right?

"GAAAAH!" screamed Luka.

"W-Wait!" I responded.

Immediately, I was met with a hard punch that knocked me out cold.


	2. Porky's Deal

**Lenne**: Porky fits so much.

**Warnings: **Some language.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Porky's Deal<br>

_Oh…what happened…?_

My eyes began to open from what felt like sleep. Though, it was a different type of sleeping—it was more like I fainted. I know I did because I knew this feeling many times due to my sister.

I sat up in bed, trying to recognize the environment. It looked like the nurse's office. I was in one of the beds, with curtains on both of my sides.

I tried to rub my eyes open with my right hand, only to discover it was chained to the bed.

My feet were also chained to the bed.

…

…

"…WHAT THE—?" I looked around quickly, but discovered my left hand wasn't chained. In addition, I saw a white blanket covering a human-like figure, which was steadily rising and lowering in size. I assumed the person to be sleeping, but I was still curious as to who the hell was sleeping next to me while I was chained to the bed. I grabbed the sheet and threw it open.

A blonde-short haired male was sleeping next to me in his unique school uniform.

_Why the hell is Porky Minch here?!_

I squealed an appalled sound, which woke him up. He rubbed his eyes open and sat up, shifting his body towards me.

"Oh, you're awake now, Ness?" he asked. He looked me over from top to bottom. "Do those restraints hurt?"

"These chains—?" I repeated. "Then you're the one that put me here—"

"Don't worry Ness," Porky said. He turned to the side and stood up from the bed. "The surgery was a success."

I looked at him confusingly. "Huh?"

Porky kept his back turned to me until he made a firm expression and turned his head to me. "From now on, you'll be the Minch's remodeled human being!"

"You what—?!" It was hard to believe! But, it was Porky Minch's work, so…

"_You're no longer a normal human,"_ Porky stated. "I've had you specially modified. Try shouting, '**transform!**'"

…I stared at him with a blank expression.

Porky laughed, holding his sides. "Oh, I guess it _was_ too absurd!"

I sighed. "Porky, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" he responded.

"Was it you who put these cuffs on me?"

"Yes, but be careful," he said. "If you try to take them off, the seal in your right hand will break, and your body will explode!"

"…What the hell are you trying to pull here?" I questioned. "Ugh, forget it—and why were you sleeping next to me?!"

"Oh, I got tired," he answered. "Was I not supposed to?" He grinned, "Ah, don't worry though, I didn't intend on being violated by someone with only one hand free."

"What the hell kind of person do you think I am?!" I retorted.

"Aren't you a homosexual—"

**"NO!"** I immediately answered. "Wait...where's the nurse?"

Porky smiled, "I made her leave. She insisted on staying to watch you, but gave up after I slapped her cheeks a few times with a wad of cash."

"You bribed her?!"

Porky nodded. He put his hand down on the bed, leaning his body towards me. "You know, that means there's only the two of us here…"

"I-Is that so?" I questioned.

"Mm-hm," Porky hummed. "And that also means…I decide whether I kill you or let you live." He crawled onto the bed, slowly crawling closer to my body.

He was serious this time. He was moving his body without reluctance of being disgusted around me.

"Hm…what should I cut off first?" he asked out loud. "Maybe the ears? Or…" His eyes traveled down my body.

"…Castration?"

"Porky!" I shouted. "What is your deal here?! What do you even want from me?!"

"Don't misunderstand, Ness," he told as he crawled backwards. "I'm only chaining you here because you know about my maid's secret."

A sudden influx of memories occurred in my head. I remember what happened now.

I saw Luka's lower body…before being punched really hard.

"I…see," I mumbled.

Porky chuckled. "So you understand now, right?"

I looked at Porky suspiciously. "Just why is Luka at this school disguised as a maid?"

Porky looked at me seriously. "He's forced to, due to some… circumstances."

"Circumstances?" I repeated.

"You know how difficult it is to go to this school, correct?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "It took a whole fortune out of my mom's account just to get me here."

Porky nodded calmly. "You see, Luka's family financials dropped to a very low value after they found residency on this school's campus. Unaware of the costs, they could only afford for one child to go here. Sadly, it wasn't Luka, but rather, his brother."

"His brother?" I repeated.

"Their finances were still low, regardless. Had they continued to stay, they would be evicted. Luka's family complained to the Minch family, who had control over this area of the city, essentially meaning control over the costs for this campus. I, who pitied the poor boy, tried to persuade my father to let Luka attend this school.

…But, since my father is also the principal of this school, he added some conditions, for not only humorous reasons, but to also cover the expenses for Luka and his family:

'_Complete high school as the Porky Minch's maid, without anyone knowing you're a boy. If he cannot fulfill that, then Luka's family will be evicted and banished from this area._

I realized the consequences of my actions. "Wait, so—"

"That's right, Ness," Porky said. "Today, you found out that Luka is a boy." He sighed with disappointment and turned around. "That's why…we have to seal that mouth of yours." He got off the bed and approached the curtain with a couple of steps. "You have my apologies, Ness. It seems my maid has caused you so much trouble."

I grew more worried by the second. "How is Luka? Is he already gone…?"

Porky giggled. "Worried? …Well, if you really want to see how he's doing," he approached the edge of the curtain and began to pull it to the other side, "_he's over here_."

To my instant surprise, Luka was also on a bed, in his maid uniform and also detained. In addition, there was a ball gag in his mouth. He whimpered with a frustrated expression in his eyes, directing it at me.

"P-Porky, what did you do to him?!" I asked.

"What, you don't like it?" he asked. "I went through all the trouble of putting him like this just for you."

"Why would I ask for something like this?!"

Porky grinned, "I was sure you'd be pleased, though. Guess not."

"Well too bad for you, I'm not into that kind of thing!" I retorted.

Porky nudged an eyebrow. "Oh? Should I just free him then?"

"Of course!" I answered. "Don't treat him like that!"

"Ah, fine then. Hopefully you don't regret it…" Porky walked over to Luka and pulled off the ball gag. Luka coughed to the side until he regained proper breathing. "Master—that was too cruel of you! Why did you make me go through all of that?!"

"My apologies, Luka," Porky responded.

"Please, remove these chains already." His face immediately turned to me. **"…Otherwise I won't be able to kill that pervert."**

…_Oh shit._

"No need to fret, Luka," Porky said. "I'll get you out in a second!" He began reaching for the chains on Luka's hands.

"W-Wait!" I called to them. "Don't!"

Porky chuckled evilly. "_Let me teach you something, Ness_," he began. "In the locker room, _it was I who saved you_ when you were punched and knocked out. I also saved you from Luka's wrath." He turned to me, showing me his amused smile. "Well? _Do you now understand the situation you are in_? You should be thanking me, you know."

I recognized how embarrassing it was to say such words, so I did it reluctantly. "Yes, I understand. Thank you for saving me."

"Oh,_ I'm sorry?_" Porky responded in a teasing tone. "I don't think I heard correctly—you'll have to say it for me one more time."

He was surely testing my pride. Although still reluctant, I responded with more effort. "I understand now! Thank you very much for saving me!"

"Oh, you're welcome, _Ness._" He pulled himself away from Luka's chains and turned to me, smiling evilly once more.

No doubt this guy was a sadist. _Is this the true personality of this school's idol?_

"Wait, master!" Luka called. "You have to let me out of these chains! _**I need to take this idiot's life right now!**_"

I retorted back at him. "Who are you calling an idiot?! You're the one that was showering in the males' locker room! You even left your dress sitting openly on the bench! Who wouldn't check on you?!"

Luka's face glowed red, being more frustrated. "S-Shut up! Because of you, my family's going to be forced to move away! We don't have enough money to look for a new home. And who knows what they'll do to me knowing it was my entire fault…"

I could see the tears forming in his eyes. He was on the verge of breaking down. My eyes widened—I realized how much guilt could be placed on me should the consequences occur.

"Don't worry, Luka," Porky said. "Why do you think I restrained Ness?"

"H-Huh?" Luka sounded.

"It was so you could still be my maid," he answered. Porky began walking towards my bed, and climbed on without haste. He put his legs on top of my legs, pinning them down tightly.

"So Ness, I hope you didn't mind, but I looked up some things about you," he said. "In all of the school medical information you've had for the past years, there was one check-up that piqued my interest."

…_Oh shit, he's not going to…_

"I quote, from the writing of a generous nurse, _'Ness instantly nosebleeds when touched in the stomach area.'_"

"N-Nosebleeds?" Luka repeated.

"Correct," Porky said. "And this was noted as your last check up before the end of junior high. You've had several more checkups after entering Onett High, but I didn't see that note written down again. Surely a condition like that must always be noted?"

"Guess it was an accident that it was left out?" I answered.

"Oh, not at all," Porky responded. "It seems your regular sports' physician knows of this condition, but never noted it down either."

"H-How did you find out from him?!" I asked.

"Slapped him with a wad of cash."

"Again with the bribes?!"

He giggled. "Now, let's see what happens…"

As if Porky commanded it, a thunderstorm began to brew beyond the window of the room. The loud clap struck chills throughout my whole body. Porky pulled out a knife from his pocket and cut straight down my uniform.

"W-What are you doing—"I exclaimed.

"Shh," Porky said. "You wouldn't want me slipping with this knife now, would you?" He made his way down to the bottom of my shirt. Afterwards, he dropped the knife to the side and pulled both flaps of my top to the side, revealing my upper body. He poked my upper body with one finger, rubbing it from side to side.

"S-Stop…" I asked.

"Oh?" Porky questioned. "This isn't even your stomach yet, and you're pleading me to stop?" He trailed his finger down further to right above my stomach area, and rubbed it from side to side.

"Q-Quit it Porky!"

"Hm? Not an instant nosebleed? Strange…but very interesting." Porky moved his finger lower, to the center of my stomach, and continued prodding.

"M-Master…" Luka called.

"I'm serious, Porky!" I kept protesting. "I-I…"

_Oh shit, it's going to happen…_

The nerves in my left arm twitched and was brought closer to my face, ready to cover my nose.

"Oh-ho?" Porky sounded. "Hm, I wonder…?"

Slowly, although dreadfully, he moved his finger even lower, _below my stomach_.

"M-Master?!" Luka exclaimed.

Porky wasn't afraid of touching my sole weakness. He tickled the clothing of my pants. I could feel his finger teasing me down there, and it was unbearable.

I couldn't hold it back in—my body reacted quickly and allowed a burst of blood to make a splash in my nose. I quickly covered it with my left hand.

Porky laughed loudly. "Oh my goodness!" He continued laughing. "So you get a nosebleed when touched down there?! Oh wow!"

"S-Shut up!" I exclaimed.

"Haa…" Porky sounded. "This is embarrassing indeed. I wonder how you'll even be able to have kids with a condition like this."

"It's not my fault, okay?!" I told them.

"Oh, then whose fault is it?" Porky asked.

I paused, looking down. "M-My sister kept beating me up so much, I grew so afraid of her. She only stopped beating me until I get a nosebleed. She was still young at the time, and didn't respect my whole body, so she eventually began damaging the areas…lower than my stomach."

"…Oh," Porky said. "…Are you still a male?"

"Of course I am!" I exclaimed. "But…because I got nosebleeds so much, it became a part of my body's reaction. I don't let anyone try to touch me because of it."

"So you're afraid of girls touching you because of how your sister abused you?" Porky stated. "And you get nosebleeds whenever anyone of either gender touches you down there…oh this is so very interesting!"

I stared back with some fear, focusing more on trying not to let blood drip down my face.

"Well, it'd be bad if the whole school found out, hm?" Porky said, smiling.

"Y-You're not going to tell, are you?" I asked him.

"Oh no, I'll help you out instead," he responded.

"Huh?"

"We'll keep your secret, and you don't have to tell anyone about Luka being a boy," he stated. "Isn't that a good deal?"

"I…I guess," I said.

"Of course, you won't have to let my father know that we've broken his condition too," he added.

"This is so messed up, you know," I told him.

"Oh, and as a bonus, we'll help cure you of your condition!"

"C-Cure?" I asked.

"Yes, cure. You're very interesting, Ness. I don't think I'll die of boredom because of you." He chuckled.

"S-So…what happens if I break the deal?" I asked.

"Let's just say…" Porky began. "In about a month's time, your unidentifiable corpse will be found at Saturn Valley."

"F-Fine!" I exclaimed. "Deal, deal—but…is Luka okay with this?" I looked at him.

Luka perked up after he had realized what was now going on. "Y-Yes, it's fine. If my master wishes it, I have to listen to him. And, besides…"

"Besides?" I asked.

"…No, never mind," he said.

"Then it's settled!" Porky stated. "Oh, by the way, Ness…"

"…What?" I responded.

"What happens when you get a nosebleed and you keep getting touched?" he asked.

"Oh…well…I think I won't be able to take it, and I'll faint?"

…_Fuck. _I realized what was going to happen now.

Thunder roared as if on cue. Porky evilly smiled.

"This is an experiment, Ness," he said. "To help you with the cure, I need to see how much you can withstand."

"Wait, no!" I yelled. He ignored my wishes and resumed touching my lower area, this time with a full hand. I let out high-pitched yelp as a reaction.

"I've only touched you a little bit, but you sure are making a cute noise," Porky stated.

I felt his hand make one squeeze on my private area.

"A-Ah!" I sounded. "S-Stop! L-Luka, c-can you please help?!"

"Sorry Ness, but I'm a maid, not a magician…I'm still stuck here."

"N-No! Don't leave me like this—!"

"Haha, this is so fun!"

"_**STOOOOOP!"**_

_..._

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Big brother, it's morning!"

…

"**WAKE UP ALREADY!"**

"Oof! I'm awake!"

"Oh, I'll go get breakfast ready then!"

…

It was just a normal morning for me.

But today, my school life of hell starts.

I took a while to get downstairs, trying to recover from Tracy's stomach blow. I cleaned up my bloodied nose, not bothering change into my school clothes. I headed downstairs to see that Tracy just put on her backpack and shoes.

"I'm going ahead, breakfast is on the table!" she exclaimed to me.

"Be careful," I called to her. She left out the front door and through the thunderstorm.

At first, I wanted to go eat, but I realized that with all of my recent nosebleeds, I haven't really cleaned up for a while.I guess I could go take a shower first before eating.

I headed towards the bathroom and opened the door. To my surprise yet again, Luka was standing in the middle of the bathroom, naked.

"L-Luka?!" I exclaimed.

"N-Ness?!" he called back. We both turned our backs to each other immediately.

"W-What are you doing in my bathroom?!" I asked first.

"Your sister let me in!" he answered. "She said I should take a shower after seeing me soaking wet…"

"Why are you even here anyways?!" I questioned.

"Master told me to!" he responded. "It was an order to keep an eye on you and make sure you keep my secret."

"…God damn it Porky," I mumbled. "Whatever…—um, Luka, you go ahead and do what you need to do now. I'll take my shower later."

I began taking a step away, but he called to me.

"W-Wait, Ness!"

"What?"

I heard his footsteps growing louder in length, like he was getting closer to me. His voice was more clear, which proved he was directly behind me.

"I'm…sorry about what I did to you. And I'm sorry about how my master treated you."

When I heard the compassion in his words, I realized Luka had a kind side to him. It felt nice, having him trying to touch my heart. I easily accepted his apologies.

"It's fine," I replied.

"I see," Luka told.

"Well, hurry up now, I don't want to be late for school," I told him.

"R-Right, sorry," Luka said. He closed the door behind me while I headed towards the kitchen. I saw the breakfast steaks Tracy had prepared laying on the table. I sat down and began eating.

I sighed, stabbing at my steak with a knife. "I hate my life."


	3. A Date!

Chapter 3: A Date?!

Only a few days have passed ever since that incident. However, every morning, Luka always arrived promptly at the door so that we would walk together to school. Not that I liked it, but it was part of the agreement for them to observe that I don't disclose Luka's secret.

The morning class was about to begin. I was settled in my desk shared with Claus. My eyes were parked at Luka, who was sitting in his seat, staring out the large glass window on our left. Claus, however, was barking at me.

"Hey, Ness!" he exclaimed. "Why have you been coming to school together with Miss Luka lately?!"

"Miss Luka…?" I mumbled. "We just met on the way, no big deal," I answered him.

The dreadful facts kept repeating inside my head.

Miss Luka is actually a male.

I always get nosebleeds whenever I'm touched in the crotch, or anywhere else by a girl.

Knowing all that, Porky is blackmailing me into keeping Luka's secret.

_This is such a drag!_

"You two…" Claus began.

I turned my head around to resume the conversation, but Claus was leaning forward curiously.

"…have a special relationship, don't you?" he asked.

"Not at all!" I said, pushing him back.

"No fair Ness, you're already making moves! And on Luka too! …Well, I guess the homosexual rumors weren't really true."

"I already told you that they weren't true!"

"Well anyways, you should be careful," he warned. "Another rumor has it that 'Triple L' are starting to make their move."

"Triple L?" I repeated.

Claus used three fingers, raising one at a time with each word. "_Luka Lunatic Lovers_," he stated. "They're like…the illuminati of our school. Luka's underground fanclub, I'd say. Some of those extreme fans might take drastic measures out of envy after seeing how close you two have become."

"No way," I responded jokingly. It was a ridiculous idea. We were just morning walking companions. Who would be so envious of that?

The noon bell rang, signifying lunch time for the school. I had bought a few bread snacks from the school store and was making my way back to the classroom.

"HIIIYAAAH!" was a scream I heard right behind me before a loud cling, as if a metallic object had struck something, followed by a screech of pain. The ground behind me shook from someone falling in midair. A person in a pointy mask had just fallen onto the floor, with a fire extinguisher in hand.

"No need to worry!" exclaimed a female, walking up to me from the side. She pointed proudly to her arm band, which had a group name over a heart and guardian angel wings. "We, the '_Let's Warmly Protect Luka Committee_' will fend off the Triple L extremists!"

"…What?" was all I could say, as two more group members were dragging the unconscious person away.

"We split from L3 and now act independently," informed the girl next to me. "Our views differ from them in many ways, and we are determined to stop their rampage."

…_This really is a drag._

I ignored the past few moments and continued making my way back to class.

"It's not easy for you, isn't it?" said the voice of Porky Minch. He was sitting on a bench to the side, reading a magazine.

"Not at all, thanks to you," I remarked.

"Well then," Porky stood up from the bench. "Take this as an apology." He extended his arm forward, presenting me with a small piece of paper in his hand.

"What is it?" I took it from him and examined it.

"My excellent drawing of a maid and a cat combined," Porky said.

"Huh?" The drawing on the bottom of the paper was honestly poor. The circle had sharp edges and I couldn't tell if there was a hat or screwed up whiskers.

"If you use that Maid Ticket, you can give Luka a command," Porky stated.

"A command?" I questioned.

Porky immediately pointed at me with a daring face. "For instance…

…You could let him allow you pour honey on his naked body…"

The image of me doing so was burned into my mind.

"_Lick…!" _Luka would sound.

"Or make Luka be dominant over you…"

"_Lick!"_

"Or have Luka dress up as a nurse and be put in a seductive position."

"_Lick~"_

"Or _this_, you know."

"_Lick."_

"Or _that, _you know."

"_Lick…"_

…

"…_I'll lick it."_

"I don't have those kinds of weird fetishes!" I screamed at Porky.

Porky giggled as he left the magazine on the bench.

"Well then, I'll see you again after school." He turned away after grinning at me.

I sighed as I made my way back to the classroom. I reached my desk within a few more minutes, but after all that had just happened, I suddenly lost my appetite. Guess I just wasted some money today.

I noticed no one else was in the classroom except for me, and Luka who was sitting two desks away. He was drinking milk out of a carton while staring out the window just like earlier today.

Just watching him like this made me realize something.

Despite him being a popular person, no one had really bothered to approach him as a normal person.

It seemed like he was lonely.

* * *

><p>"…So why am I at an arcade?"<p>

Luka and I were standing outside one of the well-known arcades in town. Luka, in his maid dress, was looking to the side while carrying a gym bag. I was on the phone with Porky, who I was told to call after we had arrived at his said designated place.

"I thought it might be a good place for your first date," Porky said.

"D-Date?!" I exclaimed.

"I'd thought that this would be one way to get over your phobia of women. Luka looks so much like a girl now, doesn't he? Just imagine you're on a date with a girl!"

"Just where are you right now?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm reading some comics at a nearby café." Just across the road was a large plaza building. On the third floor was a bookstore. One enormous glass panel acted as the window, and near it was where Porky was waving at us.

"How classy of you," I sarcastically commented.

Porky chuckled. "Give the phone to Luka now."

I did as told. He put the phone to his ear, and put it on speaker mode.

"Well Luka, time to get started," Porky stated. "_Undress._"

"U-Understood, Master," Luka responded. He proceeded to remove the first button at the top of his dress.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I screamed.

"I didn't say do it there," Porky said.

"Ah…" Luka sounded. "I will go change somewhere else, then."

Luka was given up to ten minutes to change clothes. He had entered the arcade and most likely went to the bathroom to change clothes. I waited outside until I heard footsteps growing in volume next to me.

And there he was.

Out of his maid dress, and into something more masculine. He was now wearing the males' school uniform, the same as mine at the moment: a simple white dress shirt, gray pants, and a and blue tie, which signified second year enrollment in high school. His hair wasn't let down to his shoulders anymore: it was styled to a cowlick, which had a handsome charm.

He kind of reminded me of Claus.

"S-Stop staring at me like that!" Luka exclaimed. I didn't notice how long I was looking at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I responded. I turned my body away, but couldn't keep my eyes averted. Everything about him was somehow appealing.

His rather petite backside.

His shiny and smooth-looking styled hair.

"L-Let's get going already." Luka's face was blushing horribly red. He began stomping inside the arcade in frustration. It seemed like he didn't really like this as much as I do.

"Okay," I said as I followed.

We traveled inside the arcade for a little while. However, something caught Luka's attention immediately. He rushed over to a crane game machine. After putting his gym bag down, he pressed his hands and face on the glass, examining all of the large kitten-face plushies that were inside the machine.

"What is this?" Luka asked curiously.

"You don't know?" I asked. "It's a crane game machine. You put money in it and use the crane to catch one of the plushies."

"They're so cute…" Luka whispered. He was staring at the white kitten so intently. It looked like he really wanted to hold it.

"Should I catch you one?" I asked him. Luka reacted with a quick nod.

I put in the required amount of money and started the game. The crane was very easy to operate, and because the plushies were just the right fit for the crane, the game was no trouble at all. I grabbed the white kitten-face plush that Luka previously stared at and successfully obtained it. I pulled it out of the prize compartment and gave it to Luka.

He made a light-pitched gasping sound with a happy expression. "It's so cute!" I grinned at his happiness as he felt the plush's softness with his face.

Later, we encountered another crane game machine but had smaller prizes instead. There were various cat-faced themed items—Luka specifically wanted the pen and keychain. After winning those items for him, we went into a photo booth. I held up the two small prizes in my hands while Luka hugged his plushie. Thanks to technology, we were able to put our names onto the photos. I paid for a roll and one large picture, giving them to Luka.

He stared at the picture we had made as he sat down on the bench of a nearby park we had just arrived in. I returned from getting a can of juice for the thirsty maid and soda for myself.

"Here you go," I said as I handed Luka his drink.

"Oh, thank you…" he responded. "…and I'm sorry."

"Huh?" I questioned.

"You're paying for everything, even though this is supposed to help cure you," he stated.

"It's nothing, really," I said, sitting down and taking a sip of my drink.

"So how come your little sister beats you up so much?" Luka asked.

I sighed. "Do you know who 'the Queen of Fresh Blood' is?"

"A pro wrestler, I believe?" Luka answered. "Her real name is Anna, right?"

"She's my mother," I said depressingly. "You could say that my mom influenced my little sister, because both of them love fighting. And ever since I was a child, I've been their human punching bag." The horrid flashbacks of all the arm twisting, leg stretching, and body breaking attacks appeared in my mind. "It went on day after day, for more than ten years."

"So that's where your fear of women comes from?" Luka asked.

"Yeah. Like I said before, they would always beat me up until I get a nosebleed. So I guess it's now a reflex whenever a girl touches me."

Shame fell on my head after admitting my embarrassing past. Actually, it was more than shameful—it was agonizingly painful.

"It'll be okay," Luka said. "I'm sure you'll be cured."

"Yeah. I hope I can get better soon too." I stood up, proudly.

"_That way I can finally touch a girl!"_

Riiing.

Luka's phone rang. He picked it up, and it was automatically on speaker.

"Was the warm up successful?" Porky asked.

"Oh, yes," Luka answered.

"Then, start the second phase of the mission."

Luka looked at me, almost worried for my sake. "It's an order from Master," he said. He stood up and approached me. "L-Let's start this."

"Okay…?" I responded.

"Program one!" Porky exclaimed.

Luka's expression changed as he walked even closer to me. He was too close, in fact. He was only inches away until I forced myself to shut my eyes and turn my head away. I didn't know what Luka was going to do until I felt a breath breeze into my ear.

"Hnng…!" was the sound I made after realizing what Luka had done.

"Program two!" Porky said.

I opened my eyes to watch what Luka does next. He undid the buttons on his shirt, loosening the collar of his top.

"Three!" Porky exclaimed.

After holding the phone on his shoulder with his head, he took both of his hands and began to bring my left hand towards his chest.

I had to hold my nose with my other hand, trying to look away. My sudden nosebleed urges were occurring.

_Luka's a boy. Luka is a boy. Luka is a boy. Why are my reflexes kicking in?!_

My hand was being brought closer and closer to Luka's chest. I think I was going to give in the instant I touch the bare skin of his chest.

_But Luka is a boy! H-How can I feel a nosebleed coming?!_

Almost there.

Almost.

"Luka," Porky called.

He dropped my hand and returned to the phone, letting me try to suppress my bodily functions. "Y-Yes?"

"Give the phone to Ness."

Luka handed me the phone and turned away, trying not to look at me. I put the phone to my ear.

"Well? Is your nose bleeding yet?" Porky asked.

"No, I don't think so," I responded.

"Good! Then as a reward, you may use your Maid Ticket. Try it now!"

"Okay…" I pulled out the ticket from my pocket and showed it to Luka.

"W-Why do you have that?!" Luka was taken aback.

"Porky gave it to me," I responded.

"Ngh…" Luka reluctantly took the ticket. He looked down, trying to hide his obvious shaking body. It was as if he was trying to hold back a lot of frustration. He took a quick breath before lifting his head a forced a grateful expression.

"How may I be of service, Master?" he said.

_M-Master?! He called me Master?!_

"H-Honestly, I hate it when someone besides Master uses those, but… those Maid Tickets are the same as Master's orders…"

"These tickets are absolute orders…" I stated.

"Well?!" Luka exclaimed. "Ask me anything!"

"Anything?" I repeated.

I suddenly remembered all of the inappropriate scenes Porky filled my mind with.

My hand quickly held my nose. _No, I'm not that perverted!_

I panicked, almost. But, glancing at the cat plushie sitting on the bench gave me an idea.

"Then…uh…" I began. "Say 'nyaaa'?"

"Eh?" Luka squeaked. He closed his eyes, still having a sort of frustrated expression, and began mouthing something.

"Nn…" was the first mumble I could hear. Then, he lifted his head, gesturing with his hands too.

"Nyaaa…!"

…

_My nosebleed level rose slightly…I wanted to give him a simple order, but not even that was a good request to make!_

"No, no, it's fine…" Luka said, as if he read my mind. "I'm Master's maid, so it was all right."

He was putting on a forced happy expression again. His eyes opened, and I could suddenly see the fires of hell.

"Uh, Luka, that's…enough for now..." I said.

"_**Ah, Master! You have something in your hair…!" **_He extended his hand forward.

"W-Wait, Luka!" I exclaimed.

"You're shaking, Master!" Luka stated. He opened his arms widely. "Are you cold?_** Why don't you let me warm you up!"**_

_Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit SHI—_

"AAGH!"

My head was struck. No, kicked, to be exact. By two feet. And the amount of pain inflicted was familiar.

As soon as I fell to the ground, I checked to see who had flipped over and landed on the bench in an upright position. Luka, too, was taken by surprise, as we both saw who was turning to us.

"T-Tracy?!" I exclaimed, getting up from the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that, big brother!" she responded. "I heard the rumors that you were dating some sexy girl, so I was following you this morning to make sure!"

"You were tailing us?!" I questioned.

"I saw everything too!" Tracy continued. "I saw you give a stuffed animal to her, and I even saw that you tried to press your bodies together! You two even tried to kiss!"

I was betting she mistook Luka blowing in my ear as his attempt to kiss me.

"A-And I thought it was so weird that Luka would come every day to our house for you!" She pointed to Luka. "You deceived my brother somehow, haven't you?!"

"Uh…?" Luka stared blankly at her, unsure of how to answer. It was clear that my little sister was very concerned about me. Unfortunately she didn't know the truth to what was going on, so I couldn't say anything.

"You thieving cat…!" Tracy shouted. She jumped down from the bench, with a fist ready. "How dare you steal my brother!"

She dashed forward, beginning to spin her body for a roundhouse punch. **"Give him back!"**

Luka stepped to the side, swiftly dodging the punch. Then, he spun back around and extended his leg upwards, kicking Tracy in the face and had her flopping away.

"Eh?!" I sounded.

The moment was silent as I tried to process everything again. Luka the maid just beat my wrestling-in-training sister.

"Tracy!" I called out, running to her. I helped her up while Luka watched in worry.

"What…?" Tracy whispered. "H-How…"

"I-I'm…" Luka began to say.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Tracy cried before sprinting away. Both of us only watched her leave the scene.

"Well, that was an unexpected event," called a familiar voice. He had left his hiding spot behind a row of bushes.

"Porky?! Were you just watching us?"

"How could I miss something so entertaining?" he responded.

_Okay, I've had enough today._

"I'm sorry," Luka said, looking down. "I didn't intend to kick her so hard…"

"It's all right," I said, walking past him. "That won't stop Tracy so easily."

"But…"

I grabbed Luka's plush and picture collection, handing it to him. "Here."

"Oh…"

I sighed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I began taking my leave from the park without turning back at them.

* * *

><p>It became a dark blue sky by the time I got back home. I stepped inside, taking off my shoes.<p>

"I'm home," I called throughout the house. "Tracy?"

I walked through the house, calling her name from the bottom of the stairs, and then checked the kitchen. "Tracy? You should be home by now, right?"

The kitchen was dark, so I turned the lights on.

At first I thought it was going to be a grotesque monster jumping at me, but it was only Tracy's giant stuffed teddy bear. However, the stuffing was leaking out in many places. It was pinned by one of our large kitchen knives.

"Tracy's teddy…" I mumbled. I went up to it and wiggled the knife out of the wall, putting it away. I picked up Tracy's teddy, looking at all of the damage done onto it.

"Sorry little guy," I said to it. "You're Tracy's punching bag whenever I'm not around…but…my goodness…"

I had to learn to sew back then or else Tracy would give me an extra beating when I got home from school. It wasn't very hard as I first thought. I improved over the years, so now I could fix up her teddy quickly after reinserting the cotton. I continuously stitched the open wounds of the teddy, wondering about Tracy.

_I guess today must have been a really big shock to her._


	4. Physical Exams

Chapter 4: Physical Exams

The next morning, I was almost finished getting ready. I heard the doorbell rang and then the sound of the door opening, meaning Tracy must have answered. I had just entered the hallway.

"Um, I'm sorry about yesterday—"

Tracy shut the door and ran past me. Although I should be concerned for her, I still believed she was strong enough to get over the issues I headed towards the door and opened it. Luka was standing there, picking me up in the morning as what became our usual plan. We both began walking to school.

"You haven't cleared up the misunderstanding with your sister yet?" he asked.

"Hadn't got a chance to," I told followed with a sigh. "Though I am worried as to what will happen next…"

In class, everyone sat down until the bell rang. Our homeroom teacher entered the room and put his belongings down, but began writing on the chalkboard.

_Physical Health Examinations_  
><em>1<em>_st__ – 2__nd__ Period_

The teacher cleared his throat. "I hope you all haven't forgotten, but it's now time for the yearly physical exams. Everyone will be in changing into their gym clothes—boys' and girls' exams will be split within the gymnasium."

"_OH SHIT."_

Everyone stood up and either left immediately or chatted for a bit with each other. I hurried over to Luka, who was preparing to leave as well.

"Are you really going?" I whispered.

"I don't have a choice," he replied.

"You know what this exam is right?!" I told. "They're taking all of your measurements—you have to take your clothes off—_all of it_!"

"I know, however, Master said…"

"_I let you pretend to be sick last year. However, this time, you two must overcome it together. No worries—all will be well in his hands, Luka."_

I grunted. _"That Porky…!"_

Luka and I went to the athletics' area restrooms. Fortunately, anyone taking the exam had already left, so it was just us two in the area. We changed into our gym clothes. I waited beside the wall next to the girls' restroom, where Luka was.

"I seriously can't think of anything to do," I told him. "I don't think we can get through. Should we give up?"

He exited with the females' clothes on. I took a quick glance up and down. Despite how tight it was supposed to be, the clothes managed to hide any...suspicious bulges.

"It'll be fine," Luka said. "We'll get over it, somehow…"

Everyone in our class ended up in the gymnasium. The boys and girls were in lines. Luke and I could see each other from afar—we were almost aligned. We had just gone through public tests: height, weight, and sitting height. The scores were written in the papers we carried in hand. Up ahead were private exams, which had to be done in a closed curtain area.

One of those exams was _chest measurement_.

_Showing your chest…I know Luka isn't a real female, so maybe they'll consider him flat chested…?_

I looked over at Luka. He didn't look worried…or rather, he was really good at masking his fear.

_No, what if they consider his chest abnormal?! Or maybe, the female chest is distinctive in some way, and the nurses will know…?!_

I imagined that scene very clearly in my mind.

…

"_What is this?! You're not a girl!_" _The nurse then strips all of his clothes off to check…and then…!_

I widened my eyes. _"This is bad!"_

"Next is…Luka," I heard the nurse from afar. I saw Luka reply and walking forward.

"_Oh shit—!"_ I quickly dashed over. _What am I doing…?_

I blocked Luka's path and the nurses in front of me—no, everyone in the gym was looking right at me.

"W-Wait, please!" I began. "Ah—uhh—Luka is…_extremely_ shy! **I'll measure Luka's chest!"**

The nurse looked dumbfounded. "Uh…okay…?"

She actually took me seriously. Not that I expected it, but…oh well.

…From afar, I could feel the boys' glares on the other side. I quickly entered the closed area with Luka and the nurse.

The nurse handed me the measuring tape. Luka lifted his top for me and I proceeded with the measurement. Ensuring to make this not look like I wanted to touch Luka's body on purpose, Luka only lifted it halfway and I continued wrapping the tape around his body.

"Ness…" Luka whispered. "This is…"

He was looking down at my hands. Now at my realization, in the eyes of others, I was measuring a girls' chest. That thought came to me.

"_My nosebleed reflexes…?!"_

I quickly finished the measurement and held my nose with my left hand. I showed the tape to the nurse. "S-Seventy-eight centimeters," I told.

"Are you okay?" Luka whispered.

"Yeah," I told.

Another woman, dressed as a nurse, entered the curtain area. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked. "Why is there a boy here?"

The other nurse tried to explain. "He said that this female was shy, and so he wanted to measure her…"

I quickly interrupted. "Sorry for the sudden display," I told. "I'm Luka's most trusted friend…and well, she's extremely shy when it comes to being touched. She struggles and makes loud noises when anyone else touches her, but she's used to me, so…I wanted to spare her embarrassment."

The new nurse nudged an eyebrow. Then, she looked at Luka. "Is this true?" Luka nodded slowly. The nurse sighed. "Very well. But I don't want you going without an exam either. Take yours along with hers." She left the area.

The other nurse took my paper and pulled out the measuring tape. "Well, now your next."

Another sudden realization.

_This is bad for me, too! Why does it have to be a girl examining me?!_

Luka stepped in front of me. "I-I'll measure him!"

…

My shirt was off before I knew it. Luka was standing in front of me, measuring my chest. "He's more comfortable with me," Luka stated.

I continued holding my nose. "Sorry, Luka…"

"It's fine…I'm sorry, too," he said.

After that ordeal, we both left the area and headed forward. I was walking beside Luka, like we were a specially granted couple. The girls ahead were whispering about us. I could feel the boys' anger from afar.

Next up were the vision and hearing tests.

But after that was…_heart rate._

The nurse ahead was talking to her current patient. "Okay, now show me your chest."

Those words played in the worst case scenario within my mind.

…

"_What is this?! You're not a girl!_" _The nurse then strips all of his clothes off to check…and then…!_

"Next is Luka," said the nurse, which made me jump .While I was still imagining the scenario, Luka already entered without me. The nurse wasn't yet informed of our special case, so I quickly stepped in.

"Okay, now show me your chest—"

"**I'll use the stethoscope on her!" **I announced.

The both of them looked at me. "…Ness, even that's kind of a stretch…" Luka told.

He was right, the reasons being that I wasn't experienced in using it or I shouldn't be allowed to use it since I'm not a certified doctor. "Then…!"

"_We have to get through this…and to do that…!"_

I had no choice, and it seemed plausible. I wrapped my arms around Luka and lifted him to my height. I held him close to my chest—I could feel his heartbeat.

Everyone was staring and gasping. But that wasn't what was hurting me right now, because Luka's thigh was touching my lower area—my weak spot.

I held back as much as could, but my nose began to bleed a stream. I felt lightheaded.

"Can't…take it…"

I eventually collapsed.

…

…

…

_Oh, was I asleep…? No, I fainted?_

I opened my eyes. Above my face was Luka, in an upside-down vision. "Luka…?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I responded. I sat up, and found ourselves on a bench resting area outside the school.

We were still in our gym clothes. _I remember what happened. We were just going through that exam._

"Did we get through the exam?" I asked.

"We escaped, thanks to you fainting," Luka responded. "It was a good excuse to take you out of there."

"I see."

"Shame that we couldn't get through all of it," Luka told. "But, Master looked _really _overjoyed when I told him we measured each other's chest size."

I sighed. "I hope that doesn't turn into another rumor…"

_RING, RING, RING, RING._

That was the noon bell, otherwise known as lunch time. "It's lunch break already?" I asked.

"Um…" Luka sounded.

"Huh?"

"If you want… we could have lunch together," he said.

"Oh?"

"But it's not like I want to have lunch with you or anything!" he followed. "I'm just going to treat you today, as thanks. I don't want to owe you later."

I grinned, "All right."

* * *

><p>Luka and I changed back into our normal clothes. We both went to the school store. Luka was already going ahead and buying as much of the bread foods as he could.<p>

"Chocolate bread, stir-fried noodle sandwich, croquette sandwich, curry sandwich, fried spongecake, and custard bread, and—oh, let's get milk too!"

I heard voices nearby.

"_He dared to touch Miss Luka?!"_

"_That shitty bastard—!"_

"_Kill him…!"_

"_That shithead…!"_

I looked over to the store entrance. Luka's crazed fanclub was hiding behind the shelves, glaring at me with rage.

"_I heard he hugged her during the physical checkups."_

"_Does he want to play doctor with her?!"_

"_Shitty bastard!"_

"_Kill him, now!"_

The fanclub was in the aisle behind me as well. I was a little scared of them, but also annoyed. Luka was still looking over at the breadstuffs.

"Hey, hurry up!" I exclaimed. "Buy them, already!"

Luka never noticed our stalkers, and we made it to the school rooftop for our lunch. There was also a bench resting area where we sat down. Luka gave me one of the breads and a milk carton, and I sat down, proceeding to open my lunch. However, Luka was staring at me with a little concern on his face.

"What is it?" I asked. "Just sit down and eat."

"Oh, then…" Luka sat down and took out one of the breads, beginning to eat.

I took a bite out of my bread. "By the way, where's Porky?" I asked.

Luka didn't answer. He was actually just staring at the food, minding his own business and enjoying it.

"Hey, don't ignore me…" I said.

"Do you usually have lunch with someone?" he asked.

He was staring at me curiously. "Oh, yeah I do," I said. "My friend, Claus. We've been friends since middle school. We hung out a lot."

"Claus…?" Luka repeated. "Oh…"

"You know him?" I asked.

"Oh uh, he's our classmate, right?" Luka grinned. "So you've been together since middle school…"

"Yeah?"

"…I never went to middle school, so I don't understand what you've been through," he told.

"Huh?" I responded.

"Master and I only started in high school," he continued. "Until then, we were just students in files, and had private tutors."

"You had a private tutor even though you were poor?" I asked.

"Master was kind enough to let me still have an education, despite my family's financial issues," Luka said. "So…I never really experienced what it's like to have lunch with friends, like you do."

The way he was looking into the distance reminded me of how lonely he looked in the classroom the other day. I was right—despite him being popular, he never regularly hung out with anyone.

So he never really had a friend.

I grinned. "Well, I'm your friend, and I'm having lunch with you now," I told. "That make you feel any better?"

"Oh?" Luka widened his eyes. "Yeah." He looked back at the sky. "Friends…we're friends now…"

I finished off my bread and set the trash next to me. Then, I felt a head bump into my arm. Luka was leaning on my shoulder. He was fast asleep.

"Oh…" I grinned. I let him be for now.

"You're not bleeding now, are you?" said the voice of Porky.

He appeared out of nowhere, standing beside the bushes on our left. I was caught off guard.

"Eh?!"

"Don't you think today's mission helped quite a bit?" he asked. Then, he chuckled, and then walked around and stood in front of us. "Ah, to think that Luka fell asleep with someone else around…" Porky bent over and stared at him, "…this would mean that his anxiousness is gone."

"Anxiousness?" I repeated.

"Luka is always afraid that his secret would be revealed, so he doesn't normally let people come near him," Porky stated. "He avoided getting close to anyone." Porky stood back up. "But, he managed to find someone who could be his friend."

"Friend…" I repeated.

"Since you already know his secret, you can be his friend," Porky told. "So with that, it'd be nice of you to work hard for him."

"I will," I responded.

Porky turned to the sky. "I'm Luka's master, and because of that I can't really be his friend. Even though we were close friends at young age, he called me _'Pokey'_, a nickname he used since he wasn't used to my real name, and not 'Master.' For me to be a friend now, I have to be on good terms again, right?"

_So Porky was Luka's friend at first? But, now they've grown apart because of this…_

_I kind of feel sorry for the both of them._

* * *

><p>"I'm home," I announced.<p>

Tracy was in the hallway, her arms wrapped around her teddy punching back. "Welcome back, big brother…"

"Yeah…" She looked sad. It was still awkward between us, I assumed. I walked past her and up the stairs.

"Big brother, can I ask you something?" Tracy called.

"What is it?" I responded.

"Are you…going out with Luka?"

_Whoa, what?!_

"No!" I responded. "We're just friends!"

"You know, big brother…" Tracy began. "…I've fallen in love."

"…Huh?"

"This is the first time I've felt something like this, so I don't know what I should do…"

_Wait a second…?!_ "Tracy, don't tell me you fell for…?!"

"…Your friend," Tracy answered.

_Oh god—"_Wait, Tracy! You can't be together with her—"

"But Luka is different!" Tracy said. "The way she kicked me the other day…! She's so strong and really cool! Yeah! _**I fell in love with her!**_"

_WHAAAAAAAT?!_

"Aaaa~! She just makes me so happy!" Tracy spun around in happiness and ran to her room. I fell over on the stairs.

"Oh man…" I mumbled. "_Dear mom and dad…your daughter has fallen in love with another girl…"_

"…_Then again, she fell in love with a girl that's a boy in reality…but still…"_


	5. Weakness

Chapter 5: Weakness

_Yawn._

I came down the stairs and was heading towards the kitchen until I saw the front door being opened. Luka entered our house.

"Good morning, Ness," he said to me.

"Morning…" I replied sleepily. I didn't even notice that our front door was left like that until now.

"You should properly lock your front door," Luka told. "It's careless and dangerous."

"Yeah, yeah," I replied without a care.

"Big brother! We're out of shampoo!" Tracy's voice yelled and I heard a door opening behind me. I turned my head. My eyes quickly widened at the sight of my topless and almost bottomless sister.

Everything was silent for a moment. Then Tracy saw Luka.

"_**N—**_

_**NOOOO!"**_

...

* * *

><p>"GAHAHAHAHA!" Porky held his stomach together.<p>

I sighed. "Yeah, so Tracy locked herself in her room and hasn't come out," I explained further. "She doesn't want to come out, and didn't even come to school…"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Porky told.

"Huh?"

"Your little sister is over there." Porky pointed to the school rooftop entrance. Within the small gap of the door was Tracy's glaring eyes.

"Tracy?!" I called to her.

Upon being noticed by me, she burst the door open and ran to me. "Found you, big brother!" Tracy responded. She stopped a few feet away from us. "D-Did Luka say anything about my underwear this morning?!"

"…No?"

"N-No reaction?!" she responded. "Well I guess she would be straight…or I guess she doesn't feel so much about me…"

"You thought she'd like you back after seeing you like that?!" I responded.

"Then, she's in love with you, isn't she?!" Tracy pointed to me.

"W-Well—"

"That's right," Porky cut off. "Luka _is deeply in love with your brother!"_

"HEY!" I responded.

"I thought so…" Tracy said.

"But, no need to worry little one," Porky followed. "Because," he stood up and twirled his arms in a kiddy manner, "_**Ness is going out with yours truly~!"**_

_"HUH?!"_

"That's not true!" Tracy responded. "You're a big liar—"

"His birthmark on the side," Porky interrupted.

_My what?_

"What?" Tracy reacted.

"He has a birthmark on the side of his body, doesn't he?" Porky asked.

_Porky knew about my birthmark. But how? Did he read my files or something?_

"H-How do you know that?!" Tracy questioned.

"We were in bed together, of course," Porky answered.

"I-IN BED?!" responded Tracy.

_In bed…?! When did that happen—oh…in the nurse's office, when he cut my uniform. He must have seen it._

_Wait, this is still in the wrong context for Tracy…!_

"B-But big brother couldn't bear being touched _down there_!" Tracy followed. "He'd get a nosebleed immediately!"

"You can overcome all obstacles with love," Porky told.

"N-No way…!"

"Oh little one," Porky began. "I honestly want to support you."

"Huh?" Tracy sounded.

"After all, if all goes well, you might get to become my sister-in-law in the future!" Porky put up his most innocent yet provocative smile. "Let's get along well, Tracy!"

"P-Porky…" Tracy actually looked happy now. "N-No, big brother Porky…!"

"I also want Luka to fall in love," Porky added. "With a girl, that is. Since Ness and I are going to be together, it'd also make more sense for you and Luka to be together, hm? And so with that," Porky pulled out four pieces of paper from his hand and raised them high, "_**let's go on a double date!"**_

"Yes!" Tracy answered.

I had no choice but to go along.

* * *

><p>The tickets that Porky had held up were for a water amusement park. Tracy and I packed the necessities and made our way to the destination at noon on Sunday. Up ahead, Porky was wearing elegantly light clothes facing us, while Luka was in his maid dress, examining the building for a moment.<p>

"Hey!" I called to them as we approached.

Suddenly the end of a gun was placed into my mouth.

"O-Oh, Ness?!" Luka exclaimed, who was holding the gun. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

I coughed out the gun and stepped back. "W-What—?!"

"Ah, no need to worry," Luka interrupted. "This is just a customized stun gun for self-protection." He pulled the trigger and held it for a slight moment so we all saw the sparks. "You see, if you hit the vital points with this, it'll—"

"Why are you carrying such a dangerous thing?!" I questioned.

"My priority right now is protecting Master," Luka responded. "So don't expect me to protect you for now—watch your own back for today."

"That's so cool!" Tracy exclaimed.

I sighed, "Whatever."

Porky chuckled. "Well, now that that's settled, let's go on in!"

We walked inside the building after Porky handed in our entry tickets: all-day visit until closing time. We ended up in the changing areas, where the four of us had to split.

"Oh man…" I told. I realized Luka had to go into the women's locker rooms. _With Tracy._

"It's okay," Luka whispered to me. "I'll be changing behind a curtain."

"Okay," I replied.

Luka then looked over at Porky with a worried expression.

"It's fine, Luka," Porky told. "Ness can keep me safe!" Then, he squeezed my biceps. "Look at these big, strong muscles!"

I flinched from the sudden touch and the pressuring sensation his fingers were putting on to me. "Hey, stop it!"

"Come on, Luka!" Tracy called. "Big brothers, we'll meet you inside soon!"

"See you then!" Porky responded. Tracy and Luka left in the other direction. I shrugged Porky off and we both headed inside the males' lockers.

I changed into my swimsuit with no problem. I was wearing blue shorts and had a yellow short-sleeved beach jacket. I looked over to Porky who had been using the locker next to mine…

…but suddenly he was gone.

_Oh shit._

"Porky?!" I looked back and forth down the aisles of the lockers. I peeked at the shower areas—none of the curtains were closed at the moment so no one was in there. I dashed out into the park thinking Porky went ahead without me. I looked all over the place as much as I could.

"_Damn it…where did he go?!" _

"Ness?"

Luka was walking towards me with a zipped up red-white beach jacket and matching red shorts. He looked a little panicked.

"Oh, Luka?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I whispered to him. "Did you get caught? Did Tracy see you?"

"No, I was fine," he replied. "Tracy didn't see me."

"Hey, speaking of Tracy, where is she?" I asked. She wasn't with Luka at the moment.

"…Where's Master?" Luka asked.

…

…

"YOU LOST MASTER?!"

"YOU LOST TRACY?!"

"Oh Ness~ Luka~!"

Porky's singing-teasing voice called to us from just a few meters away. He was waving at us, and a figure that had the hair of my little sister was standing next to him.

We approached them closer only for me to be shocked at the crowd of girls, and strangely some guys, to be entranced by Porky's perfectly clean body and _voluptuous ruby red speedo._

"You sure took your time," Porky said, holding his hips together.

"Eh…" was the only sound I could make. I was strangely…feeling something from him. Then, I looked over to my sister. She was wearing a simple two-piece swimsuit. No feelings from her at all.

I sighed. "_To think Porky is more attractive than my sister…"_

"Hey—!" Tracy yelled. "You're not thinking something bad about me are you?!"

"No, no, not at all," I calmly replied.

"Tracy, why did you run off so suddenly?" Luka asked.

"Sorry Luka, I was eager to see the pool," she replied. "Oh um…I was wondering…could you teach me how to swim? If it doesn't trouble you that is—you see, I'm not actually that good of a swimmer."

"_Liar," _was the thought that ran through my mind immediately. She has nearly the physical level as our mother if not the same_._

"I don't really mind," Luka answered, looking over at Porky.

"I'll be fine, Luka!" Porky answered. "There's lots of people here, but if anything happens, Ness will protect me."

"_As long as you don't run away again," _I thought.

"If Master says so…then I'll trust him to your care," Luka replied. I heard him mumble "_again_" in a rather annoyed tone.

Tracy and Luka began to make their way into the pool using the lowering steps nearby. Tracy looked back at us, smiling at Porky.

"So what's with Luka today?" I asked him.

"Hm," Porky responded. "I wonder how many years it has been since we last came here...?"

"Huh?" I questioned. "You came here with Luka before?"

"Yes, when we were children." Porky sighed. "Luka and I were once kidnapped here."

"Kidnapped…?

* * *

><p>…<p>

"_Pokey…are you okay?"_

"…_Yeah."_

_…_

* * *

><p>"It was a ransom," Porky told. "The incident was solved swiftly, and the criminals involved were apprehended. But, since that incident, my freedoms were limited. Luka felt responsible for that incident—that he thought it was because he could not protect his Master."<p>

"But, you were both only kids at the time, weren't you?" I asked.

"Right," Porky told. He looked down. "Ever since then, the distance between us only grew."

"…"

"Just like you have your phobia of females and being touched in an uncomfortable area, Luka has certain weaknesses as well."

"Weaknesses?" I questioned.

Without getting an answer, Porky stood up. "Well, that's enough talking for now!"

"But…"

Porky looked at me, grinning. "Why the spaced out look? You're supposed to be my boyfriend now, hm?"

_Oh, we're still going with that. _"Well—"

Porky chuckled as he clung himself onto my arm. "Let's go!"

"_Why is this happening…?!"_

While Luka was left with Tracy, Porky dragged me into the waters and had his own fun. When it wasn't momentarily playing with a beach ball with strangers, he splashed water at me or held onto me when he was tripping.

And it seemed like he was purposely trying to touch me in my private areas whenever he "accidentally" tripped.

My condition worsened when we went on one of the two giant water slides together. Porky attached his whole body onto me as we began to slide, but as the ride got wilder, he pressed even more onto me, and his grips were panicky. I was panicking from the ride too, so I wasn't sure whether he purposely held onto my waist area very tightly. Regardless, my nose didn't stop bleeding for a long while.

I found myself throwing my body backwards on a bench.

"Big brother Porky!" called my sister's voice. I looked over to see Tracy running towards us, with Luka slowly following behind.

Porky smiled at my sister. "How was it?"

"I think I made a good impression!" Tracy replied.

"Oh, but the fun is only beginning," Porky said. "Let's come up with a plan for now."

"Okay!"

"Luka?" Porky called.

"Yes?" Luka quickly rushed over.

"I'm thirsty—could you go with Ness to get some drinks?" Porky asked.

"Huh?" I perked up.

Luka widened his eyes. "But—"

"It'll be fine!" Porky cut off. "We're not kids anymore."

"Understood," Luka responded.

…

Luka and I began making our way to find the nearest food and/or drink stands.

"You're really close to Tracy, aren't you?" Luka asked.

"Well, I guess," I answered.

"I see…I'm kind of jealous. I had a fight with my dad yesterday…"

"Your dad?" I asked. "How come?"

"I told him about the time you saw me naked in the locker room," he stated lightly. "He said…"

"_**BRING THAT SHITTY BRAT TO ME, I'LL TEAR HIM TO SHREDS AND HANG OUT THE PIECES TO DRY."**_

I sighed. "Figures."

"Huh?!" Luka exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Luka was looking over at the pool area. I eventually saw the terrifying sight: a child was struggling within the waters deeper than her height on the other side of the pool.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed. "Someone—!" I looked around to find help, but there was no one nearby.

_No choice!_

"Luka, go get an employee!" I exclaimed.

"Ness!"

I quickly jumped in and swam toward the child as fast as I could. By the time I was a few feet away, the child sunk. I dived and managed to grab the child and bring him up.

No, I mean her.

"_A-A girl?!" _My nosebleed reflexes kicked in as she was crying and held onto me. I only stood frozen in the water, somewhat dazed, until the mother of the child walked towards us.

"M-Mama!" cried the child. I managed to exchange the girl into her mother's arms. She thanked me, holding onto her daughter tightly.

"Thank goodness…" I mumbled.

My eyes suddenly felt sleepy.

"Ness!"

I looked back to where I had jumped in. Luka, a lifeguard, and a couple of bystanders had watched the scene.

I saw straight at Luka's face. It was the last thing I saw before I collapsed.

* * *

><p>…<p>

"'_Stand by me'?"_

"_That's right. 'Stand by me,' means, 'I want you to be beside me.' Well? Doesn't it sound romantic?"_

"_I don't get it..."_

"_Haha, I guess it's not surprising from a five-year old. My point is, Ness, when you grow up I want you to become a man who can ask someone to stay by your side."_

"_Someone?"_

"_Yes! Like your mother, or Tracy, or someone you hold dear to you."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Get strong, and become a man that can say 'I'll protect you, so 'stand by me'. It's a promise, got it?"_

…

"_Dad…do you think I can still keep that promise?"_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to find Luka's face above me.<p>

"Ness?" he called. "Are you okay…?"

I sat up. I was on a bench, still inside the water park. "Yeah," I answered. "Just took a quick trip to see someone in heaven."

"…Don't joke like that," Luka told. "I was…I was really worried about you! And…"

"…And?"

Luka blushed and held is mouth together. "…Nothing."

"…?"

"Well, if you're okay, we should return to Master," Luka told. "We've been away from them for a while now."

"Ah, right." I remembered our original mission was to just get drinks.

"Here."

The chirpy voice of a small boy barked behind Luka. He was holding up a black cellphone, extending it to Luka.

"You dropped this," he added. Luka took it from the boy's hands and watched him walk away.

The phone suddenly rang, alarming the both of us. From my view, it was a video message. Luka answered it.

The image of a human wearing a canine's face, or rather a mask, popped up on the screen.

"_Hello, hello! Can you hear me?"_ said a modified robotic voice.

I felt Luka quickly grow cautious. "Who are you?" he asked in a firm voice.

"_Kh-hahahahaha! You sound pretty relaxed even though your precious master is gone, Luka!"_

"I will ask you again, who are you?!" Luka responded.

"_I'll only tell you once, so listen closely, little maid. I am…__**a kidnapper!**__"_

A new image popped up. Porky and Tracy were both collapsed on the floor. The news shocked the both of us.

"_Come to this place in ten minutes."_ A new image appeared. It was a castle in progress of building for an unopened amusement park just a block away from here. "_If you call the police, it's game over!"_

"Understood," Luka answered. "I'll go alone."

"Don't be stupid!" I protested.

"It's my fault that this happened," Luka told. "I won't let you get yourself in trouble."

"Screw that!" I reacted.

"_Kh-hahahahaha! Youth is nice, so sickeningly cute!" _The figure with the canine mask then held up a large knife, shining in the light of where he stood.

Luka's eyes broadened immediately.

"_Well then, see you soon, little maid!"_

As soon as the message ended, Luka dropped the phone and fell backwards. I quickly grabbed him and held him up.

"Luka?"

He was breathing very heavily and in a fast manner. He didn't feel calm at all, despite how he just acted.

"_What is this? It's the same reaction as when I get near a girl…_

…_wait…"_

"_Just like you have your phobia of females and being touched in an uncomfortable area, Luka has certain weaknesses as well."_

"Luka, is it possible you're scared of knives?" I questioned.

Luka clenched his teeth and tried to stand up on his own legs.

"Was it when you were kidnapped the first time…?"

Luka gasped and took a quick, deep breath. "Yeah…ever since then, whenever I touch—no, even see a knife, my body feels so heavy and weak…" Luka's hand quivered as he held it up.

He took a few steps forward. "I'm a failure as a maid. I'm a boy, but…I'm afraid of knives. It's strange how I'm Master's maid, but I can't protect him."

Luka took another quick breath. "But, if I still consider myself Master's maid…!" He continued taking steps forward; however, his movement was unstable. He limped with heavy breaths, and only strode in a slow manner.

I knew he was in no condition to do anything. I might be going against his wishes, but I didn't like it seeing him suffer like this.

"Luka!" I quickly paced ahead and stood directly in front of him.

"I'll save Master and your little sister for sure," Luka said. "So, just wait for me—"

I punched him in the stomach. Considering his weakness right now, I only used appropriate force just to knock him out.

Luka stumbled forward, but I caught his shoulders. He looked up with me with frustrated eyes.

"Sorry, Luka," I told. "I'll do anything you ask after this."

"Ness…!"

* * *

><p>I set Luka down on a bench and then began making my way to the specified location. At the castle in construction, the only path open was the only one that was unblocked by construction barricades. I went up a couple sets of stairs before seeing the kidnapper standing on a platform, across a room filled with crates and pipes.<p>

He was wearing a simple black jumpsuit, with as expected, a rabid dog's head as a mask. I could tell he had a smug expression upon seeing me.

"_Welcome_," he said in his modified voice.

I looked around for Tracy and Porky. They were not in sight of the current area.

"_The two you're looking for are behind that door,"_ the kidnapper pointed to it on my right, in the corner of the room. "_Why don't we have a little fun until that little maid arrives, hm?"_

"_So his target is Luka."_

He waved his finger back and forth. "_Try not to die now_!" Before I realized it, he was right in front of me and threw a hard punch at my face.

"You're not much of a fighter, you shitty brat!" His voice was an unmodified, deep man's voice, but before I could react, he threw an unrelenting upwards kick at my face again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ness!"<em>

Luka quickly looked around. Ness wasn't in sight.

"_Oh no…"_ Luka quickly jumped off the bench and ran towards the location Ness and the kidnapper were at.

"_What should I do? Ness…Ness is…!"_

* * *

><p>The kidnapper then jabbed the middle of my body. It was painful, but I still managed to hold my stance.<p>

"_Oh, not bad_!" said the man, in his modified robotic voice. "_You're still standing after all those hits!"_

I breathed heavily. "I didn't take all those beatings since I was five just to go down after a few hits…!" The kidnapper left an opening. I rushed forward and landed my hardest punch on his chest.

I felt the texture of skin being punched, but the kidnapper didn't flinch. "_Kh-hahahahaha!"_

"You're kidding me…!"

A punch came at my face again, followed by a hard knee into my stomach, and another punch. I took a few more quick hits that ended with the kick of his shoe that pushed me onto the ground. I grunted out the pain and pushed myself back up.

"Bring it on…!" I exclaimed. "Punch and kick me all you want, but I'm still going to get back up!"

"_Oh, but it's now 'game set' for you now,"_ he replied. He brought out his knife. "_I honestly didn't want to go this far, but I guess I have no choice!"_

I readied my legs to react for a dodge, but I immediately crouched down. "_Damn it…can't move!"_

The kidnapper readied his knife to strike down at me. He swung down.

I closed my eyes.

…

…

…

No pain?

I opened my eyes again. He was standing in front of me, holding the kidnapper's arm with a single hand, and knife in his face.

"Sorry for the wait," Luka told.

"L-Luka?!"

"Ness, I'll take over from here."

"_You're late, little maid!" _The kidnapper jumped back. "_Aren't you going to tremble in fear? Last time we were here, you cried your eyes out!" _He flipped the knife forward and pointed at us. "_Just the sight of a knife startled you! You were crying and shaking like crazy like a pitiful pussy cat!"_

"_So this guy is the same kidnapper as the one who kidnapped Porky and Luka long ago? But Porky said they were all apprehended…"_

"I'm different now!" Luka exclaimed. "I'm…I'm…!"

He clenched his hands. _"__**I'm a maid!**_ I don't care about your stupid knife!_"_

Luka dashed forward and jumped, dodging the knife lunge. He stepped on the knife and spun his body and leg for a kick, missing the first time, but built up enough force for a hard strike in the face.

"_Get lost!" _The kick resounded and made a great mark on the mask, and struck the kidnapper backwards.

"All right!" I exclaimed. "_But damn…that was pretty cool."_

The kidnapper lied still on the ground, the knife kicked away by Luka. We both stared at him for a moment, and then left him to retrieve Porky and Tracy.

Opening the door, we both saw the two of them lying quietly on the ground.

"Tracy!" I called.

"Master!" Luka yelled.

Porky pushed himself up and slowly turned towards us. "Ness…and Luka?"

Tracy was smiling in her sleep. "I can't eat anymore steak~!"

"Well she's fine," I thought.

"Master!" Luka quickly approached Porky and held his back up with his arms. "My deepest apologies, Master…! It's because of my carelessness that led you and Tracy to something so dreadful…! I'm… a failure as a maid!"

"But you rescued me," Porky stated.

"Huh?"

"No master would dare fire such a loyal maid," Porky added.

Luka's eyes watered up. Then, his face was dripping tears. "_P-Pokey…!"_

"Yes, Luka?"

"Can…can a good-for-nothing maid like me still stay by your side…?"

"Of course," Porky answered. "Stay by my side, as my maid. And stay with me as my friend for the rest of my life. That's an order, Luka."

"Understood…Master…!"

Tracy was wriggling in place, hugging her arms together. "Oh, Luka~!"

I took a deep breath. "Guess it's all over."

The applause of a single person erupted from behind my back. The canine-masked kidnapper was standing at the door.

Luka quickly took a stance. "You were still awake?!"

The kidnapper didn't respond. He proceeded to take off his mask.

Luka's expression changed immediately. "EH?!"

The man then put on a high-crowned and wide-brimmed brown hat. Upon the smug smile shadowed by his unyielding facial hair, his eyes glimmered in the darkness. He then ripped off the jumpsuit in an instant, revealing his _maid outfit attire._

"LUKAAA~!" he screamed, jumping onto Luka and hugging him close.

"D-Dad?!"

"Eh?" I sounded.

Porky stood up and motioned his hands at the man. "This is Flint—_Luka's father and head maid of the Minch family._ In addition, he's my father's maid!"

"Dad! Get off!"

I expressed nothing. I fell over from too much shock.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

I opened my eyes again and found myself in a bed. I winced at the pain in the areas which I had been bandaged in.

"So you're awake now," said a familiar man's voice.

Luka's father stood at the door of the room, leaning against the wall. "Your injuries are nothing special," he told. "_I did hold back, after all."_

"Liar!" I responded. "You hit me with all you had!"

"I meant that I held back enough just to not kill you," he corrected.

I nodded. "Where's my sister?"

"Don't worry—the scenario was planned so that she wouldn't get hurt," he told.

"Planned, you say?" I repeated.

"Just to be clear—" Luka's father pointed at me, "—I hate you."

"Don't worry, I hate you too," I responded firmly.

He chuckled. "You sure have a big mouth, you brat."

I replied with a smirk, "I won't be afraid to use it against you, you fool of a parent."

Porky entered the room with his normal attire on. Luka's father quickly took a stance upon his presence.

"Flint, you may leave now," Porky told.

He leaned forward. "Understood, Master Porky." He left the room and closed the door.

"Looks like you and Flint are pretty similar," Porky said, grinning.

"Like hell!" I responded.

"You both treasure your family, for example," Porky added. "Well—Flint is rather overbearing and overprotective. But it is to be expected since he has to watch over Luka."

"Watch over?" I repeated.

"Yes. Luka's mother passed away when he was only five years old. It was a miracle that she could give birth to Luka, and his twin brother I should add."

"Twin brother?" I questioned. _Right…Luka has a brother. _"Where is he?"

"Not a servant to the Minch family, unfortunately. Luka's brother didn't want to bear the shame, and neither did the father. And so, Flint took his place to spare him, as well as cover the remaining expenses for the family."

"Oh…"

"Still…it must have been terrifying for Luka. The thought of his mother disappearing—the one who deeply cared for the family, especially him—Luka didn't have much support in his life until he met me."

"I see."

"I'm sincerely sorry for dragging you into the mess," Porky stated. "I thought it might have helped him if he was near you, since you have a similar phobia."

"That was the whole reason for this kidnapping?"

Porky pulled out a small device in the shape of a dog's face, similar to the mask Luka's father wore. He brought it to his mouth, "_Kh-hahahahaha! That's right, Ness!" _said the robotic voice.

"That was you?!" I exclaimed.

"I am truly indebted to you, Ness," Porky said in his normal voice. "Thanks to you, Luka can stay as my maid." He bowed forward, "Thank you."

I sighed. "You know you did all this without regard to Luka's dad, right?"

Porky chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose so. After all, I do _love Luka."_

"…What?"

"It's true! Luka was my first love."

"Eh?!"

Porky opened the door. Right beside the entrance was Luka, bowing in his professional manner. Porky turned to me once more. "Thank you for becoming a friend with my maid." He walked away.

I tried to process what just happened, since all the news was still a shock.

"I'm coming in, Ness," Luka stated.

"All right," I responded.

Luka approached my left side and stood in a firm position, glaring at me.

"What's wrong?"

"You said you would do anything I ask after you hit me," he told.

_Oh, right._ "Ah, yeah, I did, but…"

Luka got on the bed and lowered his self on my shoulder. He immediately released his tears, his body trembling.

"I was really scared…!" he exclaimed.

"But you rescued Porky, right? You're not a failure at all."

Luka pulled away. "No! No-no-no-no! That's not what I meant…I thought I would never see you again when he tried to stab you. I was scared that my first ever friend from school would die…it was really scary…!"

I closed my eyes. I put both of my hands on his shoulder and brought him to mine. "Sorry. I'm really sorry."

"I-Idiot…I won't forgive you that easily…!" He continued crying on my shoulder.

I smiled at him. He reminded me of the promise I made to my dad.

"_Get strong, and become a man that can say 'I'll protect you, so 'stand by me'. It's a promise, got it?"_

I nodded. "_Dad, I promise that I'll get stronger."_

"…Huh? Ness, your nose…"

I just now realized the blood streaming from my nose. _"Oh man! Why again, with Luka?!"_

"LUKA~!" Tracy came sliding into the room. "Are you all right?! Big brother Porky told me that big brother might be violating you!"

"LIKE HELL!" I responded. "Damn that Porky…"

"Hey, big brother…!" Tracy called out to me. "Why are you chasing after Luka when you're going out with big brother Porky?!"

"_**You're going out with Master…eh?"**_

"_Oh shit."_

Luka turned towards me with the flames of hell in his eyes. "_**You dared to lay your hands on Pokey…?"**_

"_Oh sh—fuuuck."_

I quickly jumped out the window and landed harshly onto the ground, almost losing balance.

"Oh, nice land," said Porky, who conveniently stood next to me. "Looks like you're better already!"

"Damn you Porky!" I yelled. "You set me up again!"

"Oh, are you sure you don't have a bad reputation?" he smirked.

"Shut up, you're my hostage now!" I gripped his wrist and began dragging him along, beginning to run for my life.

"Oh, well this is a surprise!" Porky exclaimed. "Where oh where could you be taking me?"

"_**There he is!"**_ exclaimed Luka.

We looked back and saw Luka and Tracy chasing after us.

"_**WAIT UP!" **_yelled Tracy. They began to increase their speed.

"You know this is happening because of all that crap you say?!" I shouted at Porky.

"Ah, but I tell the truth too!" he replied. "I wasn't lying when I said Luka was my first love!" He stuck his tongue out at me.

"…_GAAAAH!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Lenne: <strong>Everyone please welcome Flint Norris still ever being so manly even in a maid outfit.


	6. Home Hell

Chapter 6: Home Hell

"FINALLY!"

My calendar shined a bright gold as I realized today was the beginning of a week of no school. I rushed downstairs and pulled out a cup of ramen noodles.

Not just any ramen noodles, though.

It was instant ramen noodles. It was food that Tracy always took out of my hands and placed it back just because it was instant—unhealthy and cheap, she says.

But Tracy was gone on a trip, and now that I was home alone, I was able to enjoy the delicious taste of instant noodles—a taste I haven't experienced for a long time.

After preparing it, I opened the lid and took up chopsticks.

"Time to eat!"

DING-DONG.

I looked back to the hallway to the doorbell's sound.

DING-DONG. DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG—

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" I headed over to the door and opened it.

"Who is it—"

The question was answered before I finished. I recognized Luka's outfit, and then saw his face.

And he had cat ears on.

"…Luka?"

Luka took a quick breath. "M-Master, if you let me stay at your house, I—I will be at your service!" He motioned his left hand: "nya~n…!"

All I could do was continue to stare at Luka's ears, and then his wiggling tail from his backside. He nervously looked down and stood silently. I kept gaping on Luka's whole body, noticing that he was carrying a bag in his arms.

Still silent between the both of us. And then my cellphone rang. I picked it up in a hurry.

"Hello?"

"As you can see Ness," began Porky's voice, "Luka went over to your house. Can you take in Luka, the poor kitten?"

"…ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I responded. "What the hell are you scheming so early in the school break?!"

"The truth is that, yesterday, Luka was kicked out of the mansion," Porky explained.

"…Huh?" I looked back at Luka, who was toying with his cat ears. I turned back ahead. "What happened? Why did he get kicked out?"

Porky giggled. "Don't worry about it, I'll tell you the details later."

"Ugh." I looked back to Luka again. He was now playing with his tail.

"But as you can see," Porky continued, "Luka has nowhere else to go."

"Even if you say that, it's still rather sudden," I told. Suddenly, I heard a loud grumble. It had the familiar sound of hunger. It wasn't mine, so I looked at Luka again. His face was all red.

"…Was that you—"

"N-NO! Not me!" he responded. His ears and tail were twitching along with his frustration. He turned back around, fiddling in place and failing to whistle a tune as a distraction.

"So after Luka got kicked out of the mansion," Porky continued, "he also lost his wallet, so he had no choice but to—"

I flipped my phone off and put it away. "Luka—"

"I told you!" he said. "It wasn't me—!"

"Hurry up and come in," I interrupted.

"…Huh?"

* * *

><p>Within the mountainous forest of a peaceful village, Tracy hiked through the trees alone. She was looking around, calling for her trip peers.<p>

"Guys!" she called out. "Where'd you go?"

She sighed and stopped walking. "Man, I'm completely lost."

She sensed a certain presence sneaking up behind her. She turned her head in question.

"Oh?"

* * *

><p>Luka looked down at his empty cup of ramen noodles. It was his third cup.<p>

"Delicious," he said. "To think I never ate instant ramen before…"

"Glad you liked it," I said.

"O-Oh!" Luka perked, noticing the stack he made. "My apologies for eating so much."

"It's okay, I've got plenty," I told.

"Don't worry," Luka said. "I don't plan on staying for free." He stood up and put his hand on his chest. "As long as I'm here, I'll be your maid!"

"…Huh?"

"That being said, I want to introduce myself to your parents." He started to look around for them.

"Oh, uh, don't worry about that," I said. "My mom is currently overseas."

_And my dad…_

I looked over to a family picture sitting on a counter behind Luka.

"Hm?" Luka tilted his head at me.

"Oh, uh, and Tracy is on a club field trip and won't be back until the day after tomorrow," I added. I picked up my cup to drink the soup.

"Eh?!" Luka reacted. "What?!"

I put down my cup. "What?"

"S-So you're saying that until Tracy comes back…it'll only be the two of us?"

I realized what he meant. I tried to avoid the matter directly. "Well, about that…we'll talk later I guess. After I finish eating, I'm heading to bed."

"B-Bed?!" Luka exclaimed. "Wait a minute!" He started to back away. "I did say I would be your maid, b-but I'm not going to accept…perverted requests!" He tried to hide his self behind the couch.

My face blew up red for a moment, "Hold up! I'm just going to sleep! So just make yourself at home!" I quickly drank the last bit of my soup.

"You're going to sleep?" Luka asked. "But it's past nine o'clock."

"Is that a surprise?" I asked, cleaning up the cups of ramen. "It's not uncommon for people to go back to sleep on their days off."

"…_**You're too laid back."**_

"Hm?" I looked back at Luka. He stood up, with some flames in his eyes.

"You know, it's also the maid's job to correct the manner of the people they serve," Luka told. He straightened the collar of his dress. Then, he pointed firmly at me.

"_So with that in mind, it's time I beat that lethargic mindset out of you!"_

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>"Whoaaa~!" Tracy gasped.<p>

A great bear, one almost five times the size of her body, stood furiously high above her.

"Wow!" Tracy stepped back, readying her fists in a fighting manner. "I get to fight a bear! I'm so glad I came on this trip!"

_ROAAAAAAAR!_

Tracy dashed forward, yelling a passionate cry. "_**Take this!"**_

* * *

><p>"Uagh!"<p>

I found myself lying on my back, staring at the ceiling of the house basement. For a moment my mind went numb, but then I remembered Luka just threw me across the fighting ring we were in at the moment.

"Well, I guess that's enough karate," Luka said.

I kept lying on the ground with my arms and legs wide open, breathing heavily. Luka came back to me with a towel wrapped around a water bottle, handing it to me.

"Damn…" I grunted, sitting up. "I thought my stamina would hold up…" I took the bottle and drank from it, then began to wipe my sweat off.

Luka sighed and looked around. "It's certainly weird to have a gym in a normal house." He saw all of the equipment lying against the walls of the basement, from heavy punching bags, to a car tire hanging from a chain, multiple heavy weights, and much more.

"Well, it's because of my mother," I told. "And you know how she is." I put my towel hanging on my head.

"By the way," Luka began. "I was looking around and saw that your laundry was piling up."

"Oh, I guess I should take care of it while I prepare your bath," I said. I started to stand up, and then Luka took the towel off of my head.

"You don't have to do anything," he said, beginning to walk out of the ring. "That's a maid's job."

"Oh right…sorry," I said.

"It's no problem at all. Why don't you just rest here a bit more?"

Luka left the ring and headed back upstairs. I took a few more seconds to catch my breath before I headed up as well, planning to take a bath. I wanted to take one first, so I had to inform Luka, but I didn't see him while passing by the living room or kitchen. Regardless, I headed towards the bathroom, and before that room was the laundry room. Opening the door, I saw Luka with a towel near his face.

"What're you doing?" I asked. In an instant, Luka wailed and almost dropped the towel he held, and quickly threw it into the laundry machine in front of him.

"I was thinking about getting in the bath first—uwgh!"

Luka had thrown a small unopened box of laundry detergent at me.

"You saw, d-didn't you?!" Luka exclaimed. "Y-You've got it wrong, Ness! I-I wasn't wondering what your sweat smelled like—! I'm just doing your laundry—!"

I ignored his blabber, "Forget the laundry. Is it all right if I take a bath first?"

Luka was flustered, nodding quickly. "Yeah, yeah, sure!" He headed past me back into the main house hallway.

I stripped off my karate outfit and underwear, tossing them in the laundry as well. I headed into the bathroom and began to prepare my bath. Once done, I dipped right into the hot water.

"Ahh…" I sounded. "I sweated a lot today…and that makes the bath feel much better."

"How's the water?" Luka called.

"It's good," I responded.

Wait a second. Luka's in the laundry room now?

"Oh, good then," Luka added. "Then, I'm coming in."

"H-Huh?! W-Wait!"

Before I could jump out and hold the door back, I heard the sound of it opening. I quickly blinded my eyes with my arms. "What're you doing here?!" I quickly asked.

"What?" Luka questioned. "It's a maid's duty to wash the master's back, isn't it?"

I uncovered my eyes. Luka was covering only his bottom part of his body, tightly with a towel. The bare skin he revealed looked purely smooth. My face was starting to glow pink.

"B-But...well…"

"Come on, sit down so I can wash you."

"Ngh…" Luka turned away for a moment so that I could exit the bath. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist, sitting down on the stool under the shower head. Luka proceeded to take sponge and soap, scrubbing my back lightly. We both sat in silent for a while, until he spoke.

"Wow Ness, you really have a…broad back," he commented.

"I-I guess," I responded. "Well, despite how I look, I've been trained a lot by my family since I was a kid."

"Ah, right, your mother and your sister," Luka stated. "Well, that's good of them…"

Luka paused for a moment, most likely adding more soap to the sponge or preparing to wash. But then, he shrieked.

"Gwah!"

He fell forward against me, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"W-Whoa—hey!"

His upper body landed against mine. I felt his chest, especially the two spots on his upper body that subtly poked my back.

My nosebleed urges struck.

"S-Sorry! C-Cold water dropped on me…"

"I-It's okay," I mumbled. "J-Just get off…"

"Huh?" I turned around to show Luka that I was covering my nose and mouth with my hand. Some blood dripped down my hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Luka exclaimed.

"It's okay, again," I repeated.

"It's strange though…" Luka said, kneeling back down. "You have a nosebleed when I touch you, but I'm a guy…"

"I really don't know the reason either," I followed.

Luka's face turned somewhat pinker. "…Perhaps it's because—"

"_**Big brother, I'm home~!"**_

We both shook in our places hearing the voice of my sister.

"T-Tracy?" I questioned.

"Big brother, where are you?" she called again.

"W-What's going on?!" Luka whispered. "I thought you said Tracy was supposed to come back the day after tomorrow?"

I wiped the blood off my face and put my other finger to my mouth, motioning to Luka to stay quiet. I turned back to the door, where I saw Tracy's shadow behind the fake glass.

"Oh, big brother!" she called. "You're taking a bath?"

"Yeah," I answered. "What happened, Tracy? Weren't you supposed to come back later?"

"I was, but I got sent home," she responded.

"Sent home?" I repeated.

"Yeah, you see, I broke my arm!" She nervously laughed.

"…Again?" I mumbled. "What did you do this time?"

"Oh, I met a bear in the mountains. I couldn't help fighting it!"

"You're kidding me…"

"He was so strong!" Tracy continued. "Even though I locked its neck, I was lucky to get away with only one broken arm." She giggled again. "Well, the doctor said it would take two weeks to heal, but you know me, so it'll only take three days at most.

I needed to rush her out of the room quickly. "Well, all right then. Still, don't push yourself too hard. You should head back to your room and relax."

"**Ohh?"** Tracy sang. _"Big brother, you're acting really strange today…"_

"Really?" I responded. "I'm just concerned about you, that's all!"

"_Ah…?"_

Luka sneaked up behind my ear. "Uh, Ness…"

I held back my surprise by how close Luka was at the moment. I mouthed, "What?"

"T-There's a problem…" he whispered.

"_By the way, big brother,"_ Tracy continued. _"Why are you taking a bath this early?"_

I gulped. "No particular reason—I was just sweaty."

"_Is that right…?"_ Tracy responded. Suddenly, her voice turned dark.

"_**So why is there girls' underwear neatly folded in a basket over here?"**_

Luka was silently apologizing behind me while my mouth dropped in complete shock.

I quickly locked the door before Tracy could open it.

"_**Hey, big brother, why did you just lock the door?"**_

I whispered back to Luka, "Get into the bath, quick!"

"Okay!" Luka responded.

I quickly grabbed some shampoo and acted like I was washing my hair in a natural position.

"HAAH!" Tracy slapped into the door with her shoulder. When that didn't work, she started to kick it. **"WHO'S IN THERE TRYING TO SEDUCE MY BROTHER?!"**

With one more kick, the door was forced open. I averted my eyes to her in an innocent manner. She saw me sitting beside the bathtub, and then she saw Luka in the water.

"Hi, Tracy…" he calmly said.

"L-L-L-L-L-Luka?!" Tracy immediately blushed. "Why are you here~?" She spun in a nauseous manner before falling backwards.

"Tracy?!" Luka called. We both saw her smiling happily, but with dizzy eyes.

"Looks like the sight of you knocked her out," I told.

After drying off, I took Tracy and put her in her bed. Luka volunteered to watch her momentarily, leaving me to do whatever.

Later in the evening, I returned to the kitchen to see Luka sitting at the dining table. In the kitchen was Tracy, preparing three cups of instant noodles, which was very strange. Not only that, her outfit was different than the track suit she wore earlier today from her trip. She was now wearing pink dress, with a smaller white dress over it. The fashion was similar to that of a housemaid.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Tracy is preparing dinner for us," Luka told. "I told her we were both fine with ramen, and she was happy with preparing it."

"…Really?" I questioned as I sat down. Tracy headed towards us with the noodles and set them down for us.

"How are you feeling Tracy?" Luka asked. "You looked pretty worn out after fainting."

"Oh, how embarrassing of me~!" Tracy sang. "I wonder why I even fainted in the bathroom~? But Luka, you helped me in my own home, you are truly great~!" She was enjoying blissful thoughts of being in love. Luka only smiled back innocently.

"…What's with that outfit?" I pointed out. "You don't usually wear that."

"Oh, what are you talking about, big brother?" Tracy responded playfully. "These are my normal clothes. Oh, and Luka, please, feel free to stay as long as you like."

I sighed. "And what's with this?" I pointed out the ramen. "Didn't you say you didn't like eating this because it's cheap and unhealthy—AAGH!"

Tracy had quickly sat down beside me and pinched the side of my body with her hand. The pain felt _paralyzing_.

"Oh but I love cup ramen!" Tracy replied, smiling. "If Luka likes it too, it must mean that we were made for each other~!"

Luka nodded. "I tried it for the first time today and it was unexpectedly good. …By the way, Ness, what's with that surprising expression on your face?"

Tracy had kept pinching me so it was no wonder I wanted to scream so loud. I ended up falling over on the table.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Tracy said. "He likes cup ramen so much that he always gets like this."

"Y-Yeah, that's right…" I followed.

…Suddenly, I felt an eerie wind. My whole body shivered in place, waking me up in my seat.

"Something wrong, big brother?" Tracy asked.

"J-Just felt a chill," I said, hugging my arms.

"_Maybe you caught a cold after taking your bath?"_

The voice of Porky spoke behind me. I quickly turned around, and there he was. In a butler's outfit.

"What—?!"

Porky smiled evilly and placed his hand on his cheek. "I'm here~!"

"M-Master?"

"Big brother Porky?"

All of us stood up to the surprise. In addition to that, my eyes averted to the petite suitcase sitting next to Porky's leg.

I pointed to it with my finger. "Don't tell me…?"

Porky proceeded into the kitchen area, dragging his suitcase along. "Don't you think it was a little mean to leave me out of something so amusing?"

"Hey…!" I protested.

"Oh, don't worry Ness!" he interrupted. "I'm not asking to stay for free."

"Huh?"

"So from today onward, I am going to be your butler." He bowed down in an elegant manner, _"Please feel free to ask anything of me, Master!"_

I grabbed his suitcase in an instant and began heading towards the front door. "Go home, right now!" I exclaimed.

"You are so mean," Porky said playfully, following me. "You let Luka in so easily." Luka hurried over to us.

"Yeah, that's right," I told. "This house already has a maid named Luka. We don't need a butler!"

Porky sighed. "Very well then." He looked over to Luka with a sly expression. "Then let us have a battle."

Luka widened his eyes, "Huh?"

Porky firmly pointed at Luka. At his command, lightning flashed between the both of them. "_**Butler versus maid! **_Who can please the master better?! This is war, Luka!"

I held my head with my hand. "This is going to be painful."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahh~!"<em>

"Well, Tracy, how do you like it?"

_"So…good~! Aaa~!"_

Porky chuckled, watching Tracy slump to the side into a pillow.

"A one round match…" Tracy expressed. "You instantly knocked me out, big brother Porky…!"

Porky wiped his hands off together. "I am glad you liked my shoulder massage." He looked over to Luka, who was standing firmly. "It seems I've won this round. I will be taking the next, too."

"Ngh…"

The next round of their battle started with a plate of peeled and sliced apples sitting on the living room table. I was forced to sit down in front of it. Luka and Porky were on opposite sides of the table. Tracy was spectating behind the couch.

"Oh Ness?" Porky sang. He grabbed one apple slice with a fork. I watched him put it in his mouth.

"Here, ahh?"

_Wait, what?_

Before I fully comprehended the situation, Porky quickly leaned in and forced the apple in my mouth. I quickly bit half of the apple and backed away, covering my mouth.

"W-Whaf do you 'hink you're doing—?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Luka's turn next," he responded, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Luka nodded and took one of the apple slices with a fork. He stared at the apple for a moment, before quickly putting all of it into his mouth, chewing it vigorously.

"Oh, he put some thought into it," Porky stated. "Ness, you had better be prepared."

"Huh?" I responded. "Prepared for what?"

Porky put his finger on his chin, pointing to his lips. "_Mouth to mouth_," he whispered.

"…What?"

Luka had walked over to my side. Then, he closed his eyes and leaned closer to me.

Porky was chuckling, and Tracy was stuttering in place.

When I realized what he was going to do, my face suddenly felt hot. With each half second, Luka was closing the distance between us. For some reason, I didn't mind.

But then, my body felt weak. My sight started to become hazy.

…?

* * *

><p>"Ness?!" Luka quickly kneeled over and held Ness, who had collapsed. "Hey, get a hold of yourself!"<p>

"Oh no, we need to get him to a bed," Porky stated. "Tracy—"

Tracy knees had started shaking. And then the rest of her body was quivering. "What…what do I do?"

"Tracy?" Porky called out.

Tracy's expression was full of fear. She continued to shake in fright. "B-Big brother is going to die too…!"

"What…?" Porky responded.

Luka's eyes widened, holding Ness closer to him. He saw Ness' eyes slightly open. "Ness, Ness! Stay with me!"

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep-beep.<em>

"Oh, he has a cold," said Porky's voice.

"Haa…?" I sounded unconsciously. I turned my head to see Porky and Tracy beside me. Apparently, I was laying down in the bed of my room.

"Big brother…!" Tracy exclaimed, tearing up. "You idiot…! I was really worried!"

"Sorry," I told her.

Porky approached Tracy and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Come now, let's leave the rest to Luka."

Tracy nodded, and stood up, being led by Porky towards the door. Porky looked back at me. _"So then, Ness, try not to die."_

"Hm?" Porky didn't say anything else and exited the room with Tracy. Luka was standing beside the door, waiting to enter. He entered, carrying a brown hot pot, of which I assumed to be food for me, seeing my condition right now. Porky closed the door behind them, and Luka continued to walk towards me.

"How are you feeling?" Luka asked.

"Somewhat better," I answered. "They said it's just a cold, so it's nothing major." I attempted to get up from bed.

"Ness," Luka said firmly. "Even though it's a cold, you must not take it so easy."

"…Right, okay." I lied back down.

"Do you still have an appetite?" Luka asked, setting the pot down on my desk beside me.

"I'm fine with eating," I replied. "Did you make that?"

"Mm-hm. I had a little trouble preparing it, but I think it's fine for a sick person to eat. Will you try to eat all of it?" Luka helped me sit up.

"Of course," I said. I wasn't going to turn down free homemade food. Luka removed the cover to the bowl and revealed a delicacy.

A very red, flaming delicacy. My eyes were burning just from the sight of it.

"Well then Ness," Luka took a spoon and scooped a portion, bringing it towards me. "Say ahhh!"

It was forced into my mouth. I felt like the house caught on fire and I was in the midst of it.

"MM-NNN!" I tried to crawl away with my lips swollen. Luka caught my shirt and pulled me back.

"You can't, Ness! You need to sweat more if you want to heal!"

Luka brought me back, quickly chaining me to the bed. And then, it was hell, as Luka forced the rest of the soup into me. My body was hot all over, and I felt bloated.

"Looks like you sweated a lot," Luka said.

"H-Hawt…" I mumbled.

"Now, I'll wipe your sweat off with hot towels!"

_AAGH!_

"You must be thirsty now! I made you a special elixir to quench you!"

_EWGH!_

"And since I want you to sleep soundly, I also brought a very special sleep-inducing family heirloom!"

_His taser gun?!—NGNGH!_

…

* * *

><p>I woke up again after my body rested from all that torture. Porky sitting in my desk chair beside me, back in his usual fancy outfit.<p>

"See what I meant now?" he said, laughing. "He thinks he is doing all he can to nurse you, but somehow he's managing to get it all wrong."

"Ugh…" I turned over in my bed. "I wonder if I'll stay alive until the cold goes away…"

"Give and take," Porky said. "But if you want my help, cooperate with me for now."

"Cooperate?" I repeated.

"That's right." Porky replied. He stood up and leaned towards me, putting his hand on my body. Then, he started to caress it upwards. "If you think about it, you should already know why I am here…"

"I-It's not us doing activities as boyfriends, is it…?"

Porky slyly smiled. He didn't say anything, so I assumed I was wrong. I thought about it some more.

"…Did you come to take Luka back?" I asked.

Porky motioned a thumbs up. "Correct! Now, come with me."

Porky and I snuck out of the house past Luka, who was, for some reason, picking at a single large cube of ice. I saw numerous other buckets full of smaller ice cubes, and I didn't want to know what he had planned to do. I followed Porky into the suburbs, walking a few blocks before we reached the town river. I found ourselves standing before a green tent just camped beside the river.

"…Why are we here?" I asked.

"You are partly to blame for this, so just be quiet and cooperate," Porky told.

"I'm partly to blame?" I repeated.

Porky walked forward and stopped just beside the tent. "You are here, right _Flint_?"

One of the flaps of the tent opening was slightly pushed. In the gap were the eyes of that man. "Master Porky," he said. His eyes widened after he saw me. He exited the tent and stood confidently, in his maid attire.

"Hmph!" he grunted. "I thought I saw an ungrateful face. You're that bratty kid from before!"

"Hm?" I responded.

"_**It is all your fault,"**_he exclaimed. "Recently, Luka hasn't been calling me 'papa'. And if I ask for a good-morning kiss, a frying pan comes flying at me!" He glared at me as he pointed, "This is all undoubtedly your fault!"

"He obviously has a problem with your attitude!" I responded.

Flint screamed in place, holding his head up high.

Part of my cold was weakening me after responding like that. I put my hand on my face to keep my head from splitting.

"Well, it is half-right that Ness is at fault," Porky said. "Last month, there was that incident that happened at the water park, right?"

"Right, this guy beat me up," I told. "Wait…does that mean—?"

"Correct," Porky cut me off. "Luka was very troubled that the fact his father had attacked you. Since then, Luka and Flint have been in a cold war. After that reached its professional limits, it escalated into a parent-child argument. My father had had enough and decided to punish both of them. He told them not to come back until they had made up with one another."

"I see now," I told.

"So Flint, please apologize, and Ness, say that you'll forgive him," Porky told, patting my arm. "Then, I'm sure Luka's anger would subside."

"Khh—!" Flint reacted, jumping back. "I did say I would make up, but not with the bratty kid—!"

"_**STAY AWAY FROM NESS!" **_

Luka had come flying towards us, landing a hard kick at the back of his father's head. Flint was knocked away and rolled partially downhill nearer to the river.

"Ehh…?" I sounded.

"Ness, we're going back!" Luka took my hand while I was still in shock at the scene. "If we stay here, your fever is going to go back up." He started to drag me back to the main road.

"Wait a minute, Luka…!" I objected.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "Don't argue with me...!"

"Luka…?"

He turned towards me. I saw his eyes almost watering. "Why did you sneak away from me?! Don't you understand that you're sick?!"

"Luka..." I heard Flint try to call. He raised his voice louder as we grew in distance. "Wait, Luka!"

"I hate you…" Luka mumbled.

_Luka, no…_

"I REALLY HATE YOU DAD!"

I saw Flint grabbing his heart, his face full of shock. He fell backwards from the immense pain.

"Let's go, Ness!" He continued to drag me up back to the road, but I held my stance and pulled back.

"We can't."

Luka noticed the strength in my resistance. He turned back to me.

I looked down. "Saying you hate your father is…too far," I told. "That's enough. If you're worried about him hurting me before, it doesn't matter now. He was just worried about you. . Just…forgive him already, so you can go back."

"…No," Luka said. "I'm your maid…so I'm not going to even consider going back to the mansion at all until you get better!"

"But Luka…"

"If I wasn't taking care of you properly, I'll apologize. But I was really worried about you…earlier back then, when Tracy said…"

* * *

><p>"B-Big brother is going to die too…!"<p>

"What…?" Porky responded.

Tracy's tears burst from her eyes. "Big brother…you can't die too…!"

Luka saw the family picture near Tracy. He realized he never saw Ness' father that day, nor did he hear of him from Ness.

When Tracy said "too," he then realized…

Luka's eyes widened, holding Ness closer to him. "Ness, Ness! Stay with me!"

* * *

><p>"…when I saw Tracy crying, I thought you were really going to die from illness," Luka continued. "Then I got so scared that it felt like my heart was going to burst."<p>

Luka's eyes opened. "It was the same as…back then…when my mom died beside me…!"

My body felt weaker.

Luka rushed up to me, holding me up. "So please, let me stay by your side…! Or else…this pain I'm feeling won't go…!"

_Shit…my body…_

I started falling backwards. My eyes half open, watching Luka's face grow greater in despair.

"Ness!" Porky shouted. I ended up on the ground in front of him. "Luka, quickly, get him to the hospital!"

Luka didn't move. He was standing in place, crying, full of fear.

"Luka!" Porky called.

_Luka's crying again…what am I doing? I thought I told myself…I'd get stronger for him._

I pushed myself up with the little strength I had left. I managed to stand, but Porky was holding me back.

"Wait," he told. "I apologize for bringing you out—I'll hurry and get a car for you."

"Move," I said.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me?" I asked. "_Move the hell out of the way, Porky."_

I walked past him and made my way back uphill towards Luka. "There's no way I'd die from being sick," I told. "My body was trained endure this, ever since I was a kid, just like I said…"

"Ness…" Luka called to me.

"So don't worry so much…" I continued. "You don't have to be sad…"

"But Ness…"

"I'm really fine!" I exclaimed, forcing my body upright. I placed my fist on my chest. "I won't go down that easy. And I won't leave without letting you know." I walked closer to him, putting my hand on his shoulder. "So, go back to the mansion. Not just for me, but for Porky's sake too. He's been worrying about you, you know."

"P-Pokey…"

I continued, "To make your loved one worry is a failure for a maid. So, I'm dismissing you."

Luka wiped his tears and grinned, taking a formal stance. "I understand, Master," he whispered, bowing.

"Goodbye, my maid…"

I fell forward, landing in Luka's arms. Everything else after that was blank.

* * *

><p>"Goodness, you're really helpless, you know."<p>

"Don't you have anything better to say to a person that just recovered?"

Luka and I were sitting next to each other on the school rooftop, enjoying our late meal and the sunset together. We were celebrating my recovery and also discussing of the events that led up to my sickness.

He turned his head away in playful anger. "That's what you deserve. If you had stayed put in bed, it wouldn't have turned out like that."

I sighed, "Right…"

"But, I was glad," Luka said.

"Hm?"

"You promised me that you wouldn't die." He turned to me. "You are a precious friend of mine. I don't want my friend to die. So…if you break that promise and die early, I'll cry again. And I won't forgive you that easily then."

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be staying for a long while," I stated.

"Good," Luka said, smiling. He started walking towards the rooftop entrance. "I have to go now, I've got something else to do."

"Something else?" I repeated.

"My helpless dad got sick too," he told. "Even though I really don't want to, I'm going to go visit him."

"All right then," I said.

"…And Ness?"

"Yeah?"

"Th-th—...thanks!" After that, he ran off.

I smiled. "You're welcome."

"_Oh, how rare?"_ said Porky.

I quickly turned behind me. He was hiding behind a stone post. "How long have you been there?!"

Porky walked past me. "Luka said 'thank you' to another classmate. You're really something, Ness. But I guess it couldn't be helped for him give thanks after you desperately persuaded him to come back to me."

"What, you're teasing me now?" I reacted. "Wait, are you still mad at how I treated you that night?"

"That's correct," Porky answered, walking closer to me. "That was the first time another person said that to me."

He grinned, and then grabbed my neck with his hand. He pulled me closer, and he leaned forward.

…

_WHY ARE WE KISSING?!_

Porky pulled away and smiled again, putting his fingers on his chin. "What's this? A nosebleed?" he sang.

I noticed the blood streaming down my nose. What the hell was going on with my body? _Porky's not a girl!_

Porky chuckled. "If you're like that, it seems our work is not yet done."

"W-What are you doing all of a sudden?!" I exclaimed.

"Why are you getting so flustered?" Porky asked. "It was just a kiss—oh, by the way, that was my first kiss."

"Huh?!" I reacted. "But you said your first love was Luka!"

"Don't misunderstand," Porky said, looking away. "I do love Luka, but a first love is a first love. It's not like I'm confined to it." He turned back to me and slyly grinned.

…_Damn you, Porky.  
><em>


	7. A Date! Part Two!

Chapter 7: A Date?! Part Two?!

"Hoo…"

The shy geeky boy sat unconfidently at his desk. As he looked out the window, he could hear the cheery conversations of his classmates behind him.

"Wanna go hang out at the mall after school?"

"Sure! Let's go check out the arcade!"

"Oh, your lunch looks so tasty! Could I try a bit?"

"Sure! Only if you give me back a bit of yours."

The boy exited his seat and headed out of the classroom. Ignoring all of the smiling students he walked by, he made his way towards the eastern rooftop of the school building.

He headed towards the end of the border and looked out at the view of the building. He embraced the gentle wind and the moving cloud scenery.

"…Life sucks," he mumbled. He turned his head, his mind suddenly changed. His eyes widened at the sight of a lovely beauty.

He witnessed the famous maid of high school, standing at the other building of the campus.

The wind suddenly blew harder. The boy felt like he was swept away.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Ness!" Porky exclaimed.<p>

"P-Porky!" I almost fell back in his chair. "What do you want?!"

"Time to give you mission number two!" he responded.

"Mission number two? Oh wait…do you mean another—"

"Shh," Porky motioned a finger to my lips. I was reminded of the sudden attention we were getting, due to the fact that the great Porky was in a classroom he was not supposed to normally be in. My classmates couldn't help noticing.

"Just be ready with casual clothes on at your home by 4:00," Porky whispered. "Someone will pick you up." He smiled and then left innocently.

By someone, did he mean Luka? Well, I was going to see anyways…

"Oye, Ness…"

Claus grabbed my shoulder with a slightly tense grip. "Mind telling me why you and Porky are so well acquainted?"

I sighed. "I really wish I wasn't."

Claus sat in his seat, next to mine. "So what'd he talk to you about?"

"Oh, uh…just…stuff. Stuff, you know?"

Claus nudged an eyebrow. I knew I screwed up.

"You're not going out with him are you—"

"HELL NO!"

"Oh Ness, I knew you'd finally embrace your gayness sooner or later—"

"I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT—"

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break. Students began to rush back into the classroom. The class I knew, including Luka, re-entered the room and sat in their seats, waiting for the teacher to begin the next lessons.

When I got home, I waited for time to pass by. As soon as 4:00 was nearing, I changed into some casual outgoing clothes, and headed downstairs to sit in the living room and wait.

I heard the front door open, followed by the familiar stepping of my little sister.

"I'm home~!" Tracy called. She hummed a tiny song as she made her way through the hallway and into the living room, meeting me.

"Oh, big brother!"

"Welcome back," I told.

She examined me up and down, noting of my attire. "Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Where to?"

"Don't know."

"Don't know? How can you not know where you're going out to?"

"Well, I'm waiting for someone."

"Someone? Who?"

At the right moment, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Tracy exclaimed. She turned around and headed towards the door.

Then I realized that it could be Luka at the door. If Tracy realizes that I was waiting for Luka, there would be some trouble…

And it would be worse if Luka was in the girls' school uniform, because that was the sign of a…!

I quickly rushed to the door. "Wait, Tracy—!"

I was a little too late. Tracy already turned the doorknob and opened the door. Standing at the doorway was…someone that I think I knew.

It was some guy, almost the same height as me. He was a boy with rather average features, and a clean face. He wore casual clothing similar like mine—a striped shirt and smooth blue jeans. He had a hairstyle that reminded me of Claus.

Then I noticed his eyes. It was undoubtedly Luka.

"Y-You're…?" I sounded.

"Hey, Ness!" he spoke. The tone of voice undoubtedly matched Luka's.

"Ooh…" Tracy sounded. "Big brother, who's this?"

"Umm…" I wasn't sure how to respond.

"I'm…Ness' friend from school!" he responded. "My name's Luka—a—s…" he panicked for a moment.

"Huh?" Tracy questioned.

"L-Lucas! My name is Lucas!"

"Oh, nice to meet you, Lucas!" Tracy said. "I'm Tracy, this guy's little sister!" she pointed at me with her thumb.

"Nice to meet you." Lucas bowed his head down in a polite manner.

"Well, I'm not gonna keep you waiting," Tracy told. "Have fun, big brother!" Tracy went off past me.

As I exited the house, I was still trying to comprehend the situation. I stared at the person next to me.

"W-What?" he said.

"…Luka?" I asked.

"Yes?" he responded. "Oh, I mean…it's Lucas."

"Lucas, okay. And you're dressed like this, because…?"

The pocket I placed my phone in vibrated and sounded. I pulled out my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"By now, Luka should have arrived at your place," said Porky's voice.

"Yeah, except that he's now 'Lucas'," I responded.

"Indeed he is!" Porky told. "Refer to him as that for today's date."

"D-Date?!" I reacted.

"Yes, a d-a-t-e," he spelled out. "You'll be going out with a boy today. Although, you technically already did that—"

"We're going out in public as a couple?!" I interrupted.

Porky chuckled. "Oh Ness, you don't have to act all lovey-dovey, you know. Just act like casual friends! Or if you want, act like you and me together!"

I flipped the phone off immediately.

"Ready to go?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. Where to?"

We ended up back at the arcade that we visited on our first date. Though instead of attending to the crane machines and the photo booth, Lucas adverted his attention to the games that used a light gun controller.

"This one!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?"

Lucas approached one of the larger arcade machines. He wanted to play two-player mode with was called "Mad Cat DeCree."

"You want to play this?" I asked.

"Mm-hm!" Lucas answered. "Oh, we can play together! There's two controllers!"

He went ahead and inserted the money for two people. I sighed, a little reluctant to play. I joined his side and picked up the gun controller, waiting for the game to start.

The game started off easy. The enemies gave us three seconds to shoot at them before they shot at us. While it took me a split second to react, Lucas pulled his trigger faster than mine, killing enemies that I was about to get. Then, the game started to get harder as we progressed, with the enemies shooting with less delay time than before. This only excited Lucas more as he exclaimed, "_Die, die, die, die!"_

Somehow, Lucas was excellent at shooting at the instantly appearing enemies. I, on the other hand, struggled to keep alive in the game, with my fingers getting slightly tired from pulling the gun trigger. But we both managed to finish the game and make it on the high score list.

"Whoo!" Lucas exclaimed. "That was fun."

My heart was still pounding. "R-Really…?"

"Come on, I want to play something else too!"

"Something else…?"

We ended up at another arcade machine: one with a bat as a controller. It was a baseball game, in which you hit the oncoming ball on the screen with the bat controller. Lucas already put the money in for the game and began to play. I merely watched.

The game was simple. Just hit the ball with the bat. The amount of force you swing in reality would be mirrored in the game. If you managed to hit a home run, you win the whole game. If not, you have to hit the ball and hope that it isn't "caught" by the opposing team, but there's no penalty, as you just keep swinging as a batter until your team wins.

The problem was that Lucas sucked at timing and managed to get six strikes In a row, causing an immediate game over.

"You're terrible," I told.

"S-Shut up!" Lucas responded. "I never played baseball before…"

"Baseball isn't that hard," I stated. He motioned the bat towards me.

"Then let's see you play!" he said.

I didn't mind playing. I took the bat and waited for Lucas to start the game before he stepped off the platform.

I took a deep breath before taking a batting stance, ready to swing with all of my athletic ability. The first ball was my warm up swing. I hit the ball, but it was caught by the opposing team.

"Nice," Lucas sarcastically commented.

"Shut up."

After the first swing, my muscles began to familiarize their selves with the sport I was playing. With the second incoming ball, I swung with my best output and struck a homerun, instantly finishing the game. The words "You Win!" kept buzzing on the screen.

"W-What?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"There we go," I said, putting the bat down.

"I-Impossible!" Lucas quickly took my place and played the game again.

Six strikes, game over.

"THIS THING IS BROKEN!" Lucas exclaimed.

I chuckled. "Now, now, it's just a dumb arcade machine. It's more fun if you play the real sport."

"Huh?" Lucas questioned. "You played baseball before?"

"Yeah. Back when I was younger, I tried it for a bit with my family. It wasn't so bad. It was actually pretty funny, seeing my sister trip a lot."

"I see…"

I nudged an eyebrow. "Did you want to play baseball?"

"Well, sure…but don't we need like a bat and a ball?"

My phone rang again. I picked it up.

"Tell Lucas he has my permission to use his card to purchase baseball supplies," said Porky.

"…Where are you?" I asked.

"Certainly not a few meters away from you dressed as one of the arcade employees."

I looked behind us to see Porky dressed in said attire, immediately closing his phone and innocently waving at me.

I looked back at Lucas. "Porky said it's okay for you to buy some baseball stuff for us to use."

"Oh, really?" Lucas asked. "That's so nice of him. So, where can I buy baseball stuff?"

"There's a sports store a few blocks away," I told. "I'll lead you there."

I brought Lucas down to the store I indicated. We were directed to the baseball area and bought two bats, a pack of three baseballs, and two gloves. The cost was a little high for my standards, but Lucas had a lot of money stored in the little card he used to pay with.

We took our equipment and headed to the nearby park. The sky was slightly orange, but it was still a good environment for us to play in.

On the other side of the area, Lucas had his bat ready, putting his self in a not-so-perfect swinging stance.

"Don't swing too hard!" I reminded him. We were in a large park, but considering Lucas' strength…who knew where the ball would end up in…?

"Got it!"

…That is, if he struck.

I tossed the first ball at him. As it flew to him, he shut his eyes and swung carelessly, spinning in his place just once.

"What was that?" I asked.

"S-Shut up! This bat is just heavier than the one in the arcade!" Lucas exclaimed. "Throw me another one!"

"Fine, but it's three strikes and you're out, you know."

I tossed the second ball at him. He swung carelessly again, making a small whimper in the process.

The third time, he tried too hard, and missed the ball again while spinning multiple times in place before he fell over.

"Switch," I said.

"Hngh…" Lucas grumbled. After setting the bat down, he picked up the baseballs and set them near him while I picked up my bat. I took a proper swinging position, ready to strike.

"Here goes!" Lucas warned. He tossed the first ball at me with equal strength as mine, but instead of missing, I hit it with ease.

"Eh—?!" Lucas exclaimed.

The ball didn't fly too far, as desired. It landed many meters away from where Lucas was standing, beside a large tree.

"Next ball!" I said.

I could see the jealousy rising in Lucas' eyes. "Y-You won't get the next ones!"

I proved him wrong by striking the other two baseballs with ease. Lucas was astonished as I walked past him to retrieve the balls.

When I got back to him, he was on the ground, poking at the dirt.

"Why can't I hit them…?" Lucas wondered.

"You close your eyes when you swing," I told.

"Huh?" Lucas asked.

"You need to keep your eyes open. You have a better chance of hitting when you can see where the ball will fly to."

"Oh…"

"Well, isn't that quite a predicament?" said Porky's voice.

Porky suddenly appeared behind me without any warning as usual. He walked around and looked down at Lucas.

"Master?" Lucas responded.

"Luka—oh, I mean, Lucas—you're a boy, for goodness sake! A boy should be adept at any sport. How can I call you a boy if you cannot even hit a baseball?" I could easily tell Porky was only acting in a dramatic manner.

"M-Master, I apologize!" Lucas quickly stood up and bowed.

"No, I refuse," Porky said. "The only way you can make up for such a failure is when I see you finally hit a ball."

"H-Hit a ball?" Lucas asked. "B-But…how? I…I can't."

"Now, now, Ness will help you, won't he?" Porky smiled at me.

"…What?" I responded.

"Please, Ness!" Lucas turned to me, holding his hands together. "Please, teach me how to hit a ball!"

I looked back and forth between Porky and Lucas. At the sight of Porky, he was winking at me, signaling to me that this was another one of his tests.

I sighed, "Fine."

Porky offered to be the pitcher. He stood at his position some meters away from us while I helped Lucas on the other side.

I had to hold onto Lucas' back and arms to get him into a proper swinging position. I continued feeling reluctant making contact with him, but it didn't feel as bad now that he was not in his maid outfit.

As Lucas held the bat with his two hands, I used my own to push or pull the distance between his arms.

"A little wider like this."

"This?"

"Yeah. And, spread your legs a little more."

"This good?"

"Yep. You're good." I stepped back for a moment.

"Okay…I see…" Lucas looked down at his self. He slightly dug into the earth within his stance, trying to get a familiar feel into his legs. He motioned a mock swing, letting his arms also get a familiar feel.

His swinging was also a little nervous. I had to reproach him and hold the area that gripped the bat—his hands.

"When you swing, swing like this." He let me move his hands along as I motioned a good swinging arc.

"O-Okay…"

"Now, try it." I stepped back and observed.

Lucas swung in the same arc once, and then once more again. He repeated the motion successfully a number of times.

"Good!"

"I'm swinging!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you still have to hit the ball." I signaled to Porky, notifying him that we were ready.

"Are you ready, Lucas?" he asked. "I won't go easy, you know!"

"Th-That's fine, Master!" Lucas responded. "Please, throw!"

There was a moment of evilness in Porky's smile. Then, he began to amaze me.

After taking a quick, calm breath, he took a professional pitching posture and threw a fast ball. Lucas and I both shrieked as it flew past the both of us.

"Oh my, was that it?" Porky asked.

"PORKY! WHAT THE HELL?!" I exclaimed.

"You only get two more chances!" Porky told.

"M-Master?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Here it comes!" Without another moment of relief, Porky began to pitch again. It caught Lucas off guard, but he managed to swing. Sadly, it didn't hit, because he still kept his eyes closed.

"One chance left!" Porky told.

"Lucas!" I exclaimed. "Keep your eye on the ball!"

"Eye on the ball…" he mouthed. He repeated the words over and over.

"You can do it!" I exclaimed.

"Here it comes!" Porky told. He took another stance and pitched again. It was another fast ball.

Lucas kept his eyes wide opened, as if forced. He eyed the ball flying closer and closer.

"HAAAH!" He swung with great force and struck the ball, causing a great clap. The sound amazed all of us.

"Oh?!" Lucas looked up at the sky, watching the ball fly far away. "I-I did it!"

Then I realized that Lucas had swung too hard and the ball was flying very, very far away. "Oh shit." I had hoped there was nothing that would be hurt by the ball once it landed.

* * *

><p>Tracy shivered in place. "I just had a strange feeling…that the bear I fought on the camping trip just got defeated by a ball to the face…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Well done, Lucas," Porky told.<p>

"Does this mean you forgive me now?!" Lucas asked.

"Oh, but of course."

"Yay!"

"Now, why don't you go get the baseballs I threw?" he asked.

"Yes, Master!" He hurried off into the direction of the fastballs he missed.

I walked up to Porky. "You weren't really mad at him, were you?"

"Hm, maybe I was, maybe I wasn't."

I sighed.

"But today was another good day," Porky told.

"How so?" I asked.

"He has still retained his masculine identity. I feared he was about to embrace much of the feminine world if he wore his maid outfit for too long."

"You do know it is your fault he's wearing that outfit, right?"

"Yes, yes."

"So is that the only reason you made him wear boys' clothes today?" I asked.

"That, and another little experiment," he answered.

"What?"

"You'll know when the time comes."

"…WAAH!" Lucas shrieked.

"What's wrong?" I called over.

"I just realized I hit the last ball too hard!"

I put my palm to my face.

Porky chuckled, "Oh my. I guess I should have gone easier."

"You think?"

We all agreed to ignore the existence of the third baseball and hoped it landed in good hands. I agreed to take home the baseball supplies to keep at my house.

Porky already left us to tend to other matters, as he told, and so Lucas walked me back home. We arrived at my home before the doorstep.

"Today was really fun," Lucas told.

"Yeah, I guess it was," I answered.

He sighed. "Tomorrow, I go back to being 'Luka' in my maid uniform."

"Porky doesn't let you wear guy clothes a lot?"

"Well, I'm at Master's side a lot, so I can't really wear anything else. The only times I can wear clothes like these is only when there is a special exception."

"Special exception?" I questioned.

"…Like today."

I thought it was because Luka knew that Porky was testing with me for the day. "All right," I said in agreement.

Lucas grinned at me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded. "Take care."

Lucas turned away and headed out into the sidewalk, making his way back to his home. I went inside into my house.

After throwing the baseball supplies down into the gym basement, I headed up to my room and saw that there was a note on my door. I could easily tell from afar by the handwriting that it was left by Tracy.

"_Big brother! In case you don't make it home in time, I'm letting you know that I went out to go find that bear I fought again! I had a strange feeling someone just defeated it earlier today, and so I just had to find out who could have done it! Might get back home a little later after dinner, so go ahead and eat without me!_

_Love, Tracy."_

I sighed. "Always so crazy."

* * *

><p>"NOOO! MISTER BEAR!"<p>

Tracy was horrified at the sight of the knocked out bear lying still on the ground.

"NO ONE WAS ALLOWED TO BEAT YOU BEFORE ME!" She grabbed the bear by its chest and shook it. "TELL ME NOW! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!"

The bear was still knocked out, and so its eyes simply wobbled to one side. Tracy followed the bear's line of sight to see the culprit hiding in the grass.

"YOU!" She dropped the bear without care and quickly grabbed the ball. "MISTER BASEBALL! HOW DARE YOU!"

She put her ear to the ball. "…"

"You say someone made you do it?"

She put her ear to the ball again. "…"

"Someone with unmatched strength who is a servant to a prestigious family?! Who could be such a person…?"

She lifted the ball and pointed towards the sky. "WHOEVER YOU ARE, I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

* * *

><p>"To think that Miss Luka had such desires..."<p>

He stared at the picture in his phone. A boy in the same grade as him was holding the masculine-dressed maid by the hands, an act of instruction on how to swing a bat, although bodies almost close.

"What should I do...?"


End file.
